TAI2: Total Alternate Action Tour
by Jason Kreuger Myers
Summary: After a year's break, the contestants old and new, have returned to once again compete for a chance of glory. Will they keep it together or will they tear themselves apart?
1. Finder Keepers Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own OC's that will appear.

IT IS HERE!

Ladies and gentlemen of all ages...

Fans of TAI...

I bring to you after a long wait...

TOTAL ALTERNATE ACTION TOUR!

* * *

Just to see the trivia one final time.

1. You have to understand that a YEAR has passed. Things can happen for the 28 TAI teens, sometimes good...sometimes bad. Who knows? There could be one who let's fame get to his/her head.

2. There will be a few break ups, although a few will get back together. One couple will actually break up over the year break.

3. There WILL be an illegal alliance with one of the hosts.

4. The 4 villains are Justin, Kelsey, Courtney, and Jared.

5. Jared will carry his briefcase into the show. What's inside of it is going to be...interesting.

6. The very first camper who will be eliminated will be the main part of a _major_ storyline.

7. The challenges will be different and be based on everything from VR challenges to common knowledge.

8. The Finals will include the Final 4, who will compete in one last challenge until there is one left standing.

9. At the 15 mark, the teams will be dissolved and it will be every camper for themselves.

10. Teams will change after every challenge.

11. There will only be one injury based elimination this season...but...this one is going to be REALLY and I mean REALLY bad.

12. If you haven't caught the hint from the last chapter, yes, the Interns will be hosting the Aftermath shows.

13. Chris will not be a total monster like he is portrayed in some fics, nor will he be _obsessed_ with the solely drama part of the show. He will be shown as simply a jerk and a prick.

14. Chef will be planning something.

15. There will at some point, be another zombie VR challenge based off another...certain zombie video game.

16. The airplane they will travel in will be much more efficient and much larger.

17. Sierra and Alejandro will be making appearances, but how I won't say.

18. As for the ROTI contestants...not too sure, but we'll see.

19. A few animals will sneak into the storage area of the plane, such as Fuzzy Wuzzums and Sasquatchinakwa.

20. The first challenge itself will be a hunt for a certain item.

* * *

After a few moments of static, the screen shows what looks like a large warehouse, filled with crates and shipping material.

Seconds later, a trapdoor opens from the bottom and Chris Mclean rises from below with his trademark arrogant grin at the camera "well, well, well, here we are again! Ladies and germs, boys and girls, THE WAIT IS OVER! As always, I am your handsome, intelligent, and all around awesome host Chris Mclean."

"Now to those who are unaware, it has been exactly one year since Total Drama Island. Lot's of things happened while the season went on. All things that make good TV were shown, from romance to sorrow and comedy to drama!"

The camera soon starts to follow him as he starts walking "right now, Wawanakwa has become a small airfield from where we shall begin as well end this season. Yup, both the first AND final challenges will take place on the newly christened Wawanakwa Airfield."

"This season, the 40 contestants, along with myself, my trusted right hand Chef Hatchet and..." he stops to scowl "one...certain other, will travel from the highest of the Earth's peaks, the deepest of trenches, and sea to shining sea! We will continue until there are FOUR left. Those 4 will compete in one final challenge for the prize of...wait for it...10 MILLION DOLLAS!"

Letting out a cackle, he continued "how's that for some MAJOR encouragement!"

"But now it's time for our 28 contestants to return! But we thought it'd be fun to mix things up a little and bring in some newbies! Specifically 12 newbies to get things going again!"

Before he could continue, a throat was heard clearing, causing Chris to scowl. The camera pans out to see a blond woman stepping from behind the crates. With a brush of her red dress, she gave a firm stare "well?"

Chris gave a forced smile, looking like he'd rather swallow glass than say this "oh...right...and joining us will be our..._hostess _Blaineley O'Halloran." He stops to stare at her irritably "is you being here necessary?"

Blaineley just smiled teasingly "someone must keep you in check."

"I wasn't that bad...was I?"

His ex-wife just stared at him flatly "do I need to mention the injuries, blackmail, and violation of rules?"

Chris stomped his foot in a slight tantrum, then just pouted "alright, I get it. But I still make the challenges."

"Agreed." Blaineley nodded, she then smiled at the camera "well, ignoring what the egotistical sadistic small minded narcissist has to say any furthur..."

"HEY! I'm not small minded!"

The hostess continued "let's welcome the first of our old veterans!"

Outside the warehouse doors, a yellow taxi pulled up depositing Harold, whom stepped out and looked around "well, gosh, this looks alot different."

"Well, lookie here!" Chris grinned "none other than last seasons winner is the first to arrive!" He held out a fist "Harold, the skilled nerd, what's happening?"

Harold gave him a fistbump "oh nothing much." He then looked around "am I the first one here?"

Blaineley nodded "yep, just wait for a few minutes and the rest will be here shortly. So are you ready?"

Harold grinned widely "BOOYA! I was born ready."

The next cab deposited Geoff, who leaned out the window and whooped "OH DUDES! AND DUDETTE! It's good to be back!"

Chris gave him a high five "Geoff, sup bro?"

"Oh nothing much bro." Geoff shrugged, then tipped his hat to Blaineley politely "ma'am."

The hostess smiled "aren't you sweet?"

After giving a fist bump to Harold, the party man stepped next to him as a car door was heard slamming and Laura peeked her head into the opening "hello?"

"Oh, next is our runner up! Laura, how you been?" Chris announced as the painter stepped in with a bright smile.

Geoff gave her a wave while Harold bowed respectfully to his final opponent.

Laura smiled wide "great! Been hanging with Izzy, visiting a few of the others, you know usual stuff."

The next cab was seen driving off with Izzy somersaulting into the warehouse "YO! IZZY THE KALIDESCOPE IS IN THE HOUSE! HAHAHAHA!"

Chris grinned somewhat nervously "Izzy...uh...hi! NO WAIT!"

Izzy practically ran him over as she gave Laura a big hug "OH LAURA! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"

Laura just blinked "it's only been a week."

"But that's like forever in dog years!" She soon let go and grinned widely at the others, whom looked somewhat nervous "so...miss me?"

Geoff chuckled warily "um...you can say that bra."

Izzy then pouted after gazing around "where's my Owey bear?

"He'll be here momentarily." Blaineley kindly replied, then smirked at the trampled Chris "need some help?"

The host just stood up, brushing himself off "is my hair alright at least?"

His ex-wife just rolled her eyes.

Footsteps were heard as Cody came in calling out "yooooooo, the Codemeister is back!" He looked at the others and frowned "Linds isn't here yet?"

Chris smirked "so she still hasn't figured out your nowhere in her league and she can do better?"

Cody just looked annoyedly at him "funny."

Izzy cackled "thought with all the fangirls you have, she'd be scared off."

Laura elbowed her "Izzy..."

Cody shivered "don't remind me, their persistent. The worst is this one with purple hair. _MAN_ is she scary."

Before they can ask, Gwen stepped in with a frown on her features.

Laura waved "hey Gwen!"

Chris also nodded "Gwen, welcome..."

CRACK!

Gwen kicked him in the shin with her heavy boots.

"YEOW!"

The goth went up and soon smiled "sorry, I just REALLY REALLY hate this show."

Harold blinked "well, it's not all bad."

Gwen just sat down on her suitcase, resiting her head in her palms.

Chris rubbed his shin, glaring at Gwen for a few moments, then was engulfed in a huge bear hug from Owen "CHRIS! WOOO! Dude! You miss me?"

The host just turned purple in response to this.

Izzy held out her arms "OWEN!"

"IZZY!"

Owen let Chris go as he fell to the ground "AIR! SWEET RELEASE!"

Izzy lept into his arms as the two began a fierce make out session.

Gwen blinked at this "whoa."

Harold palmed his face "and I thought the ones with Geoff and Bridge were bad."

Geoff frowned at him "what's that supposed to mean man?"

At that, Bridgette walked in with her surfboard as Chris looked away from the kissing couple "and here's our surfer girl Bridgette."

She looked around and gasped "GEOFF!"

"BRIDGE!"

The two hugged each other as Bridgette put a finger to his lips "one sec."

She gave several of the others hugs before she turned back to Geoff and the two started to kiss.

Harold frowned "I'm starting to feel left out."

Cody patted his back "I know the feeling man."

Chris smirked and looked at the camera "make sure you get that. It gets some great ratings, for kissing and lovey dovey crap."

Blaineley frowned "and this is why we got separated. That and the hookers in our bed." She finished with a dark tone.

Chris winced and hastily turned to see another contestant slowly stepping into the warehouse "and here's our favorite...jock?"

Tyler was seen slowly stepping forward. But what was off was his lack of excitement and his dead stare as he looked at the ground.

Chris looked at him oddly "dude?"

Blaineley frowned in concern "Tyler?"

Even the two couples stopped to stare at him with Cody asking "um...you OK man?"

Tyler just looked at him with a cold look, causing the geek to raise his hands with a gulp "never mind."

Gwen raised an eyebrow "I thought _I _was supposed to be the broody one."

"Not so much anymore." Harold added in helpfully.

Gwen just smiled at him, then looked to see Tyler sitting on the ground next to her.

"Soooooo...how's Eva?" Izzy asked.

Tyler snapped his head to the redhead "ask _her_ how she is."

Owen frowned "OK, sheesh, you had something bad to eat?"

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be here in the hell on Earth with the Devil himself?" They turned to see Noah stepping in with his usual deadpan look.

Chris, after staring weirdly at Tyler for a few seconds, looked at Noah with a chuckle "oh Noah, you should know flattery get's you nowhere with me."

Noah sighed as he walked to the gathered group "of course it's a compliment to you."

As he got to the others, Laura gave him a hug "hey Noah."

Reluctantly wrapping an arm for a second and stepping back, he grumbled "yeah hi. Can't believe I'm coming back to this death trap."

Cody chuckled "well you haven't changed much. Oh and how's Beth?" He then saw that Noah fell silent, gritting his teeth. With a grimace, he added "oh dude, sorry. I didn't..."

"No we haven't broken up ladies man." Noah sighed "it's...just complicated."

Before they could ask, they heard a bark. They turned to see a grown wolf entering the Warehouse, causing Geoff to pale "AHHH! Not that thing again!"

"Whoa, Geoff!" At that voice, they saw Jake stepping into the warehouse "it's just Wolfo."

"Oh." Geoff breathed a sigh of relief "sorry little dude."

Jake just smiled and threw something to Chris "think fast!"

"AHHH!" Chris ducked to avoid the device, then frowned as he saw it was just a block of wood as it clattered behind him "ha ha."

The prankster just chuckled and waved at the others "hi guy's!"

Bridgette gave him a wave while petting Wolfo, then looked at the now full grown wolf "aw, you missed Mommy didn't you?"

"BARK!"

"That means yes." Izzy translated.

Owen looked at her "how do you know that?"

"Oh, just spent a month living with a family of wolves." Izzy brushed it off casually.

Laura blinked "wow, could I try that?"

Noah looked at her "your not serious are you?"

"No, she's not." At that, they saw Sara walking in with a stern look at Izzy first, then a warm smile at Laura "hey Baby Girl."

Laura ran up and gave her a kiss "hey Angel."

Sara smiled then looked at the others "what's up?"

"Besides the ceiling?" Jake joked.

Sara just rubbed his hair then walked next to Laura, although again giving a stern look at Izzy.

"What?" Was all the psychopathic redhead asked.

After a few moments, a pair of boots were heard clicking along the ground and soon Lindsay walked in looking around confusedly "um...am I in the wrong place again?"

Cody clicked his tongue in what he hoped was a smooth gesture "oh your right where you need to be."

"OMG! CODY!" Lindsay soon bounced her way over to them. She reached to give her boyfriend a bone crushing hug "oh Cody it's been soooooo many months. I missed yew."

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Gwen looking at her "hey."

Still holding Cody, she smiled widely "GWENIE! Oh I missed yew too. How are you?"

"I don't think as good as what Cody's feeling."

Lindsay blinked innocently, then looked to see where Cody's head was. With an embarrassed look, she let go of the dazed and red face Cody, who was blubbering incoherently.

As Lindsay was happily hugging Gwen, she heard a snort and the others saw Eva appear next with a fierce scowl. She silently stomped forward and dropped her bags with a loud THUNK!

Noah raised an eyebrow "still carrying weights Iron Woman?"

Eva just remained silent.

Jake tilted his head "um...Eva?"

Eva just stared ahead, only giving a frosty glare at Lindsay.

The blond stepped back "hi?"

Sara raised an eyebrow and looked At Tyler, who seemed to be refusing to look at Eva. She then blinked and soon whistled "oooooooh, I get it."

Laura looked at her expectantly "what?"

Izzy saw this and asked "what? Did they break up cause Tyler wanted to go to second.."

MMPH!

That was Owen hastily covering his girlfriends mouth after seeing the jock and fitness woman giving annoyed looks. He soon removed it with a nervous chuckle after seeing Izzy's glare.

Chris chuckled "oh some nice conflict, I love it."

"Did I miss something?"

Jessie was seen staring at this intently, but before she can say anything further Eva raised a threatening finger "don't even think about your psycho babble crap."

"Hmmmm. Very well." Jessie nodded, then soon blinked as Harold went to one knee.

Before he could say anything, Geoff gasped "your proposing! ?"

Harold stopped with his mouth open as Jessie looked taken aback. The nerd regained his wits "GOSH NO! I was going to do some poetry!"

Geoff looked sheepish as Bridgette gave him a stern look, then smiled at Jessie "nice to see you."

"You as well." Seeing as Harold was still kneeling, Jessie smiled "now honey, I'm sure there's plenty of time for that later."

As Harold stood up, DJ stepped into the area with Bunny hopping in behind him "um hey."

Chris grinned "oh Deej, so glad you can join us. Your going to need some lucky rabbits feet for this show."

DJ chuckled as he gave the host a fistbump "sure hope so. Don't want to be thrown off a cliff again."

Jake chuckled "but that was kinda awesome."

Geoff, after giving DJ a high five, nods as well "real sick man."

DJ just shook his head while seeing Bunny jump on top of Wolfo's head, with the wolf making no indication it was annoyed.

"Awwwww." A voice came through as Katie rushed in with her bags sweeping behind her, leaning down to pet both the wolf as well as the rabbit "isn't that so cute?"

Behind her, Sadie came walking in and the others were taken aback by what she looked like.

She seemed to gain an inch, lost a significant amount of weight, and seemed to be wearing some eyeliner. Needless to say, besides the skin tone, the two now truly did look like twins.

Seeing this, Sadie brushed a pigtail back "I know, I look gorgeous."

Katie frowned "I still say you looked fine the way you were before. You didn't have to go through all the stuff he put you through."

Sadie scoffed "I was fat and unappealing."

Her BFFF's frown deepened while Bridgette nodded "she's right, beauty comes from within."

Chris just burst out laughing at that for a moment until Blaineley elbowed him.

As Sadie stood next to Katie, she just scoffed "whatever. You wouldn't understand. You were already pretty before so don't talk like you understand."

At this somewhat biting tone, Bridgette looked taken aback and before anyone could respond, Justin came through with a smile "well, guess you all saw my efforts."

Jessie frowned as her eyes narrowed "Justin."

The model nodded politely "Jessie." He then looked at the others "you see, Sadie came to me cause she hated how she looked. So I hooked her up with a membership to my uncle's gym in Twig Harbor and." He gestured to the new Sadie "voila."

Sadie smiled "and thank you so much."

Justin waved her off "oh it's no trouble at all. Anything for a friend."

Katie still didn't appear to approve of it "but like I told her, she looked fine already."

Justin held up his hands "she was really determined and wanted this. Not like I forced her."

Sadie frowned at her BFFF "yeah Katie, I thought you'd be happy."

Seeing Katie's conflicted look, Jessie jumped in "I think what she means is that you shouldn't have to change yourself if you want someone to like you."

The formerly large BFFF's face darkened "someone I like?"

Noah scoffed "uh, you know, shaved head, scary, can kick ass, and." He snapped his fingers in mock realization "oh riiiiight _already taken."_

Eva, who was still silent, just shook her head in disgust.

Sadie looked away from the others with Katie still looking conflicted. Justin then stood next to Harold, with Jessie on his other side, still looking at him with narrowed eyes."

The tanned BFFF soon asked meekly "um...is Zeke appearing soon?"

Blaineley smiled warmly "don't worry. He'll be here momentarily."

Breaking the silence a few moments later, a pocket knife was thrown into the crate next to Chris, who let out a yelp.

The hostess sighed "very funny Duncan."

The punk soon followed with a frown as Chris smirked "oh ha ha, nice throw."

Duncan just leaned into him and grinned darkly "what do you mean? I missed."

The host paled as Duncan removed his knife from the crate with a loud thunk. He then walked to the group with his regular smirk "so time for round 2 huh?"

Geoff cheered "Duncan! My bro! What is up?"

Duncan gave him a slap on the shoulder and shrugged "well, my juvie sentence just got done. Got out early for good behavior."

"Good behavior? You?" Bridgette questioned.

The punk just looked down with a sheepish look.

Gwen smirked "let me guess? Leshawna warned you not to cause trouble?"

"Well, we can't really 'go out' behind a glass wall." Duncan grumbled.

"Oooooh, Dunkie how's you do that?" Lindsay was still staring at the chip on the crate with aw.

"Oh, that's easy Barbie." He casually handed her the knife "it's all in the wrist."

"Um, Duncan." DJ said hesitantly "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Cody grimaced "yeah, she doesn't need to know stuff like this."

Duncan chuckled easily "oh what's the harm in learning a little self def..."

Lindsay reared her arm back and threw the knife across the building. Unfortunately, it headed towards the next contestant who entered the building.

Chris's eyes widened "dude, head's up!"

Sidestepping and grabbing the flying knife by the handle, Andrew looked at the knife then to the group, with Lindsay calling out "sorry Anthony!"

The trained camper just shook his head and stepped towards them "Duncan, I know you were involved somehow."

Duncan chuckled a bit nervously "well...I was just showing her some stuff."

"Well, next time be more careful." Andrew chastised and twirled the knife back to Duncan. He then looked back at the others "so...once more into the breach huh?"

Bridgette chuckled while giving him a friendly hug "yup, appears so."

Geoff couldn't help but frown at this.

Seeing him look around, Laura put in "sorry, Queenie isn't here yet."

Sadie just frowned unhappily "your still with her?"

"Yes." Was all he answered with.

Eva let out an irritated snort.

Andrew turned to her and was about to reply when he saw the distance between Eva and Tyler "did I miss something?"

Harold shrugged "no idea."

Hearing another another pair of footsteps, Trent was next coming forward with his guitar over his shoulder. He gave a polite wave to the others "hey everyone."

Gwen gave him a smile and rushed into his awaiting arms. Somewhat surprised at this emotional response, Trent was pushed back a few inches as she kissed him with a laugh "oh hey there."

Duncan snickered "you are a ray of Sunshine now aren't you?"

"Shut up." Gwen shook her head in embarrassment at the display.

Sara gave a chuckle "oh come on, I think it's sweet."

Justin nodded while giving Trent a hand shake "he's right, nothing wrong with being a little emotional."

Gwen frowned at him uneasily while another voice rang through "HEY YA'LL! Leshawna is in the house!" At that, the street girl walked in with a huge grin and walked by Chris, who scowled at the lack of attention.

But the host soon grinned at an idea of revenge "and here's our hot tempered street girl. Hope you got some anger management."

Whipping her head around, she gave the host a fierce glare. Chris just smiled innocently in response.

Blaineley just palmed her face "just ignore him. That's what I always do."

Duncan just grinned "hey there beautiful."

"Hey Baby Boy. Haven't been causing trouble have you?" His girlfriend asked.

"Besides teaching Lindsay to throw a knife at me, no he hasn't." Andrew casually answered before Duncan could respond.

"HE WHAT! ?" Leshawna gave a fierce glare at Duncan, whom just winced in response.

"Thaaaaaanks." Duncan dryly looked at Andrew.

Andrew just gave a small smirk and shrugged.

At this, Sadie sighed dreamily while Katie looked uneasy.

SCREEEECH!

Hearing that noise, the group and hosts saw Marcus being thrown into the warehouse. He tumbled a few times and scowled "I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

Cody's eyes widened "wow, what happened?"

Marcus picked up his bags and grumbled "all I did was make some tweaks to the engine."

Noah raised an eyebrow "and did those 'tweaks' set the car on fire?"

Owen grinned "oooooh should we get some marshmallows!"

Izzy nodded "yeah, we can roast some smores!"

Marcus blinked then shook her head "uh no. It kinda...well...went over a hundred after a few seconds." Seeing the looks, he defended himself "it's called trial and error. You learn from your mistakes."

The inventor then set himself down, wanting to relax after the chaotic ride with Beth stumbling out of the door, holding her head.

Noah went up to her and helped her to walk to the group "you alright?"

"Yeah." The farmgirl rubbed her head.

Trent looked at her "hey, what happened to your braces?"

Beth then gave a grin, revealing picture perfect teeth "I got them off a few months back! It's so great. No more of that stupid lisping."

Laura giggled "aw come on. I thought it was cute."

Beth blinked "really" She then shook her head and made her way to them, looking around at them all. She then gave a scowl and started to ask "where is the Bi.."

Noah then grabbed her shoulder and gave a stare "please don't start."

Andrew scowled while Noah looked at him, almost looking apologetic.

Another screech was heard as Courtney came marching in with a scowl, looking over his shoulder "next time go under the speed limit you lunatic!"

Chris smirked in pleasure "aw Courtney. And just so you know no more rules."

Courtney whipped her head at the host with a glare "after all my father did for you, this is the thanks I get by being driven here in that deathtrap?"

The host just shrugged "hey, it was either listen to your old man or I get canned. Not much you can do there." He then frowned "I was terrified for my job every day thinking I was going to get my ass kicked off if I didn't listen to your every order."

Blaineley nodded "and yes Courtney, no special cabin, 'special' meals, or your own personal shower."

Courtney just scoffed and walked away from the group, sitting down with a cross expression, ignoring the multiple glares being sent her way.

Chris whispered into the camera "I'm betting she doesn't last long." He then quickly counted down the campers "I believe we have two left and...oh here's one now!"

Heather slowly walked into the building with a calm expression. She couldn't help but grimace as she noticed the several glares sent her way.

"Sooooo, Heather. Did you really change or are you..."

CRACK!

That was the sound of Heather kicking Chris in the same shin Gwen did earlier. The host screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHH! SAME SPOT!"

"Serves you right asshole." Heather spat out.

"I thought you were nice!" Chris yelled.

Heather sauntered off as the host rubbed his shin "only to people who deserve it."

Laura gave a playful grin "Queenie."

Heather gave one back "_điên chim"_

Geoff blinked "um...what?"

Sara rolled her eyes with a smile "her native Vietnamese. Heather says it stands for 'Crazy Bird'."

The changed girl laughed "well, she's energetic, loving, and nutty. Like a bird." She then went to kiss Andrew on the lips "hey handsome, miss me?"

"I was counting the moments." Andrew grinned.

Sadie looked away while Beth was about to open her mouth before Noah again stopped her with a look.

Heather looked around and frowned at the sight of Courtney sitting slightly away from the group "so all that's left is Homeschool right?"

"Correct! And here he is!" Chris gestured as the sheltered teen looked around in the building with caution.

Ezekiel soon let out a sigh of relief as he saw the rest of the contestants "hey guys eh."

Katie giggled as she gave him a kiss "I never tire of hearing that accent."

Ezekiel blushed lightly as he was given a high five from Harold and several others.

The homeschooled teen looked at the others and saw, to his surprise, that Courtney didn't even attempt to glare at him. All she did was stare into what seemed like nothing.

"How have you been Zeke?" Andrew asked.

The prairie teen grinned "I'm actually excited! We're going all over the world!

Chris soon counted off and nodded "well, that is true. But not juuuuust yet. We still have to wait for the new blood."

Lindsay blinked "but all our blood is inside of us."

Eva just let out a growl of disdain, causing Lindsay to leap in fear.

Chris chuckled at this, then continued "what I mean Lindsay is that we have to wait for our 12 new contestants. AND HERE'S OUR FIRST!"

The cab's door opened and as a blond haired young woman with a far off look with mismatching eyes stepped out. She had on a tied up blouse with a red skirt with a slit up the side. What was really interesting was that she was barefoot.

Chris announced "everyone, meet the first newbie...DENA!"

Dena didn't seem to hear this as she gazed around the warehouse with a distant gaze, as if not even seeing the group.

"Um...hello?" DJ asked.

Dena turned her head and nodded at the group with a soft smile "greetings, I am Dena. I am greatly pleased to be a part of this show."

Noah scoffed "give it a few days, then you'll be wishing you were gone." He then blinked uneasily as her somewhat eerie gaze locked on his own.

"Hmmm." Dena hummed to herself "you seem to be using sarcasm to hide that a part of you honestly enjoys being here." After that, Dena walked silently and sat cross legged on the ground, just staring off without blinking, still with that gentle smile.

Noah and a few others just looked at her as if she had grown a pair of heads from her shoulders.

"Oooooook, THAT...was kinda weird eh." Ezekiel blinked.

Katie just frowned "don't be rude, she seems really nice."

Dena didn't even seem to hear this.

Jessie pushed up her glasses "don't worry. She seems to be harmless."

Bridgette shrugged "well, that's good enough for me." She then looked next to her and blinked to see that Jake hadn't taken his eyes off the newcomer.

Soon after, the cab came up again with Chris saying "and next up is...LENNY!"

A form LEAPED out of the cab, showing a mousy brown haired teen with a shirt with the words 'I'm not Lenny' on them.

"I KNOW YOUR LISTENING! I WANT YOU TO KNOW I HAVE ARRIVED! AND I WILL FIND YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO OVERTURN EVERY ANTHILL AND SWAMP ON THE PLANET!" Lenny shouted.

The rest of the campers just stared, unsure what to think. Cody broke in "who are you yelling at?"

Walking to them, he frowned "'The Man'. They've been tracking me for years. Are you an agent?"

"No?" Was all the tech geek replied with.

Lenny then gave a pleasant smile and shook his hand "good, nice to meet you all." He soon pointed his fingers at his eyes and trailed them to all the contestants "but I've got my eye on you all. If any of you are working for 'them' there will be hell to pay."

He then stood next to the other newcomer, who looked as if the outburst didn't even affect her in the least.

Izzy just grinned and looked at Owen "I like him."

Owen nodded "yeah, he's funny."

Blaineley shook her head and looked at her ex "where did you find him?"

Chris grinned "sent in a tape thinking we'll help 'hunt' this conspiracy he thinks is after him. Hey, you can never have enough crazy."

As the cab left behind another newbie, Chris continued "now that that's out of the way, next up is...KELSEY!"

A BLUR of movement rushed past the host and hostess, TACKLING Trent to the ground.

Gwen immediately looked cross "HEY!"

Trent saw a mousy, almost stick like, female with short brown hair, a pair of glasses, and a unicorn shirt rubbing her face on his chest "what the?"

"HI! OH! MY! GOD! I'M KELSEY! I'm your absolute biggest fan!" The stalker said in a scratchy voice.

"Well, nice to meet a fan, but could you let go?" Trent asked.

The girl pouted, but was soon lifted by the collar and put down. She saw that Gwen was glaring at her "OK, because your new I'll let you off with a warning. But just so we're clear, he's MINE. Get it?"

Kelsey just looked at her almost blankly and turned around to stand next to the jittery male and calm female newcomers.

Heather looked at all this and leaned to Sara whispering "wow, Chris really went all out on these guys."

Sara just nodded, looking off put at the sudden mood swing of Kelsey.

Chris snickered "aw, drama." He then saw another new camper coming lazily off from the cab "and here'ssss...OSWALD!"

This new contestant looked a little overweight, with a grey men's tank top, cargo pants, and was lazily brushing away his dark blond hair.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Oswald. I like napping, trivia, sleeping, thinking, and a bunch of other stuff. Nice to meet you all, but I'm going to take a nap right now." He drawled out as he sat on a crate and immediately fell down snoring.

Laura couldn't help but giggle "we finally met someone lazier than you Noah."

The bookworm just frowned at this "I just know when to use my energy effectively. You agree right Beth?" He saw that she wasn't listening, too busy glaring icily at a 'certain' female and just scowled in annoyance.

Chris frowned "well that was boring. Now hopefully to add some energy here's...KIKI!"

Two pigtails popped out of the cab as a curvy teen stepped out with a grin as she batted aside a pink dyed strand. She straightened out the vest over her pink shirt and marched in confidently "yep, the name's Kiki. That's with two k's and two i's to all those who are unaware. Hope you all come out guns blazing cause I came to win."

Leshawna grinned "I like her."

Kiki stepped forward, holding up a hand playfully "now now, don't be intimidated. I'll be sure to give you all a fair..." Her voice trailed off to see the sleeping Oswald "well hello." She looked him up and down "not bad, could be worse." She reached into her pocket and took out a small advanced looking PDA. After a few seconds of tapping on it...

HONK! HONK! HONK!

An alarm system rang out, startling the others as well as awakening Oswald with a start "AHH!"

Lenny also was about to panic, thinking 'they' had found him, until a finger touched his forehead. Dena looked at him steadily as he relaxed to a drowsy look.

Jessie raised an eyebrow at this, causing Dena to answer politely "I was able to infuse his aura with impassive energy to relax him."

"Very effective."

Dena smiled kindly "well thank you."

Kiki had turned off the alarm and made her way to the group followed by a grumpy Oswald "you can get some rest later Sleeping Beauty."

Geoff whistled "wow, what did you do?"

The hacker grinned "oh, just tapped into the buildings alarm system. No big."

Oswald passed her by grumbling "was having a nice dream to."

Shrugging, Kiki followed him towards the others.

Blaineley rubbed her ears and looked at Chris "well, that was interesting."

"WHAT? !" Chris cupped his ears, seeming to have gone temporarily deaf.

Shaking her head, she decided to take over this one "as he regains his hearing here's...TALIA!"

Seeing no one there, Blaineley looked around confusedly until she saw a shape behind her. She turned to see the next new contestant staring at the floor, twirling her ponytail anxiously.

The hostess said kindly "now wait with the others."

The girl took her bags and walked over to the others while looking at the ground.

Realizing this seemed eerily similar to her first time here, Laura stepped up "hi, I'm Laura."

Talia bit her tongue down and soon asked "how do you do it?"

Laura blinked "I'm sorry?"

"Talk to animals like you and Izzy do?" The girl seemed to be getting excited "did you use some sort of spell or druid magic like Izzy claims to have? Did one of you possessed by an animal spirit like Shamans? OH! How about telepathy?"

Laura just shrugged "just came to me."

Izzy nodded "yep, past down through many generations of my family. I passed it on to my new sister."

Talia stared oddly, then grimaced "um...sorry if I just asked out of the blue like that. I'm just really into the unexplained."

"Oh no problem."

Chris looked at this for a second after clearing out his ears. "you know, I've always wondered how they seem to understand them." He then saw another figure approaching and continued "well, everyone give a big round..."

He was cut off with a hand to his face. Chris scowled for a moment as the new arrival adjusted his fedora cap with a nod "I'll handle this Chrisy." The hat wearer nodded at the group with a smirk bordering on cockyness "Clark Konner, investigative reporter. I'm here to not only win myself some cash, but to get a few stories." He proceeded to hold up an old fashioned looking camera "now SMILE!"

FLASH!

He suddenly took a picture of the group and proceeded to fire off a few rapid shots.

"COME ON LADIES AND DUDES! SHOW ME LOVE! SHOW ME ANGER!"

He then looked at another contestant "smile for the birdie!"

SMACK!

Eva put her hands on the lens and she spoke for the first time since her arrival "want me to take a picture of the inside of your stomach?"

Clark just smirked "well, it depends if you want to keep your sight. Trust me, if you see the combination of burritos and onion rings oh boy, that would be traumatizing enough to make you go blind." He then took out a small notepad and pencil from out of nowhere and asked "so what has happened since the show ended last year?"

Eva looked at him darkly "don't go there."

Clark gazed at her and then to Tyler whom looked away. He bit his mouth and walked off muttering "curious, most curious." He then blinked as he saw the other newcomers and smiled slyly at Kiki "well hello there hot stuff. How's it look so far?"

Kiki smiled flirtatiously "well, things are definitely looking up."

Blaineley chuckled "well, they seem to be getting along fine."

Chris looked unconcerned "well as long as they do it in front of the camera. Well now next up is...EMILY!"

Marching into the building with a purpose and spraying the air, the germaphobe looked around with a steady expression and marched in front of the others "hello. I'm here to hopefully give you all some pointers in how to properly manage your..."

BURP!

Owen's burp into her face caused Emily to gag and stare at Owen with horror.

"Oh sorry, hahaha." Owen chuckled.

"AHHHHHHH! GERMS!" Emily screamed in panic and took out a spray bottle, spraying it into Owen's face.

"MY EYES!" Owen yelled in pain.

Immediately Izzy snatched the bottle and grabbed the front of Emily's tank top with a warning "never do that again."

Emily looked a little worried, but still pushed Izzy away to join the small group of new comers as fast as she could.

Chris brushed himself off and continued "now let's see...oh next up is...JARED!"

Stepping off the now very familiar cab, a very tall teen with a black and yellow jersey stepped out of the cab. Interestingly, among his items, was a small metal briefcase which he carried with reverence. He stepped up to the group with a smirk "man, you guy's are even less impressive up close."

All of a sudden, Tyler stood up and stared "what the..."

Jake looked at him and pointed at the newcomer "wait, Tyler do you know this guy?"

Tyler just growled.

Jared grinned "oh it's you. The loser who tripped and cost his team the playoff." Jared sneers and stabs his finger into Tyler's chest "how about you stand back and let me show you what a REAL athlete is like dork?"

Tyler growls back, not afraid "you want a piece of me musclehead?"

"OK." DJ comes between them "I think we all need to relax."

Jared scoffs and walks off "whatever." He then glared fiercely at Heather momentarily, who just raised an eyebrow in response, and walked off to the other newcomers, still keeping a firm hold on his metal briefcase.

Andrew looked at Heather, then to Jared with a fierce expression.

Clark looked at the metal case and asked inquisitively "what's in there?"

"Oh why this is none of your damn business."

The reporter just smirked and looked at the case again, intrigued.

A clapping was heard with the host saying "now now ladies and germs, we have to introduce...RAPHAEL!"

Slamming the car door, a hood wearing male shuffling what looked like playing cards stepped in with an impassive look on what was seen under the hood. He gazed around and continued in without a word.

Lindsay waves enthusiastically "hi!"

Raphael just stares at her and flicks a card from the deck he is holding, showing her the Queen of Hearts.

Seeing the confused looks, Blaineley explained "he can't speak, he's a mute."

"A what?" Ezekiel asked.

"It means he can't speak." Katie explained.

Raphael didn't seem bothered and soon saw a hand in front of him. He looked to see Justin offering his hand with his full smile "pleasure to meet you."

The card player just stared silently at him, almost as if he was studying him, then walked right past Justin without taking the hand.

Most of the others frowned at this rudeness.

"Hello?" A voice called out and they turned to see a lovely female in what looked like an old fashioned dress fanning herself "is this for tha show ma pa signed meh up for?"

Chris nodded "yep!" He turned to the others "may I introduce our final female...LEANNE!"

Leanne nodded at Chris politely and curtsied to the rest "hello there. Ah am from the deep South in America."

Before she knew it, Kiki shook Leanne's hand kindly and enthusiastically "HI! nice to meet you! Love the dress!"

Sadie nodded as well "yeah, it's gorgeous."

Leanne nodded "thank yah kindly, ah stitched it mahself."

Jared was grinning "that is a hot accent."

Leanne just blinked "what accent? And no I'm not that hot, it's actually kind of cold here."

As she stepped towards them, Chris then nodded "and everyone our FINAL contestant all around is..."

A huge cloud of smoke cut him off and engulfed him as a teen wearing what looked like a magicians outfit appeared "greetings! I am the FANTASTIC FELIX! I am studying to ensure that my name lives for eternity!"

Marcus raised an eyebrow skeptically "but there's no such thing as magic."

Felix just waved it off dismissively "magic can come in a variety of forms and uses." He looked around and saw one of them shuffling a deck of cards. He walked up to him and asked "may I see those for a second?"

Raphael just looked at him, his expression saying 'no'.

Felix, seeing that stare, backed off nervously "um...ok." He then looked at the others and gave a bow "for any who wishes to see a grand performance, come later tonight and you shall all see."

Chris, coughing out some smoke, stopped him "if your not eliminated."

Felix shrugged and stepped to the other 39 contestants.

They were now all here.

Chris grinned at the campers, new and old "campers! or should I say 'tourists! Welcome to Wawanakwa Airfield. Here we are gathered to compete all over the world for the grand prize of 10...MILLION DOLLARS! Now...ARE YOU READY! ?"

"Booya!" Harold cheered.

Owen nodded "it's going to be AWESOME!"

Eva gave a curt nod while Andrew cracked his knuckles.

Dena stood up and nodded serenely.

Felix grinned "anytime."

Clark spun his fedora around and smirked "bring it on."

Just then, the cab that had brought all 40 tourists in drove in and the door opened. It revealed that Chef Hatchet, the official co-host, was driving it back and forth. He stepped up with a menacing look. He was wearing what looked like a pilot's uniform, except the lower half looked like a stewardess skirt, much to the tourists disgust.

"You see, we are going to be taking a plane. HOWEVER, you see the first challenge will begin right NOW!"

Heather frowned "but we haven't had time to put away our stuff."

"You will." Chris smirked "to even get on the plane you all need...passports. **39** of them have been hidden in the buildings all over the airfield. Some in easy to spot places, some damn hard to get to, and even a few that have 3 or 4 grouped together."

"That's right, your very first challenge of the new season is to find a passport within 5 hours. Everyone who gets a passport will be allowed onto the plane and compete for the moola!"

Chris looked at his co-host "you've hidden them right?"

"Yes I did." Chef just said simply.

"You said...39?" Lenny asked hesitantly.

Chris nodded proudly "yep, one of you unlucky sods are going to be left behind and not even board. Sucks to be you guy's HAHAHA!"

Blaineley then cut in "so try your best and good luck to all of you."

After giving her a look, Chris took out his starter gun "so...tourists...

"On your marks..."

"Get set..."

"And...let the new season..."

"BEGIN!"

BANG!

* * *

Well...Here...we...go.

It has begun.

You''ll see more of the new OC's personalities in later chapters. Remember, this is only an intro.

For TAI tradition...THE QUESTIONS!

So who is your favorite new OC?

What happened to Eva and Tyler?

Can Sara be able to handle keep Izzy in check?

Will Oswald be able to motivate himself?

What is in Jared's briefcase?

Find these out in the future on...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ACTION...TOUR!


	2. Finder Keepers Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the OC's that appear throughout the fic.

Well, here's a fast update.

I'm starting to feel bad considering I've hit a HUGE roadblock for Obsession. But I'll attempt to update that after this.

So to summarize the last chapter, we've learned some interesting details about the others. And the first challenge of this new season is to find a passport in the airfield. However, as there ate 39 of them, one of the tourists must stay behind and not board the plane.

WARNING WARNING WARNING! **IMPORTANT NOTICE! HELP WANTED TO ANYONE INTERESTED!**

My good friend and helper Frequent Reader, the manager of both the story's trope and wikia pages, is requesting some extra help for these pages. So if anyone knows anything about tropes or how to do wikia design then that would be a big help!

After this important message I have to say...ENJOY THE SHOW!

* * *

The new Wawanakwa airfield was a small airfield compared to others. It only had a single strip that was about a mile long and about a half mile across. The field had several buildings scattered around the strip. The tourists, old and new, were racing around trying to find the hidden passports.

Currently Jake, along with Duncan, Lindsay and Cody, were inside one of the several buildings searching through multiple crates inside the warehouse looking for the items.

Duncan cursed as he found nothing put packing paper inside his crate "DAMMIT! How hard is it to find these things! ?"

Cody looked up from his crate "don't worry. It's only been about a half hour."

"Well, in that time frame I've found paper, paper, and oh look what do you know? MORE FRICKIN PAPER!" The punk threw it in the air out of frustration.

Lindsay started to look nervous at Duncan's minor tantrum, but he stopped seeing her expression. His expression relaxed as he asked "find anything Barbie?"

"No." Lindsay pouted "I really hoped to find some new mascara in these. Daddy always ships them from Paris to me personally."

Duncan smirked a little "well, I'm sure Cody will buy you some if we go there."

Cody blinked "I will?" Seeing Duncan's firm stare, he soon nodded frantically "I will!"

"Aw, your the best boyfriend ever!" Lindsay cooed as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, she then looked at Duncan "so are you and Lequesha still together?"

Duncan grinned "yeah, even my old man likes here. Say's 'it's about time you found a lady who can keep you in check.'" He finished in an exaggerated old voice.

Cody looked around "where is she?"

Duncan waved it off "eh, she's wants to catch up with her 'girls'." He then looked at Jake "hey are you searching or what twerp?"

"Yeah find anything...Jack?" Lindsay trailed off.

Jake was just sitting on the ground with a dreamy look while Wolfo was sniffing the crates around him nearby.

Cody looked at him with a worried look "bro?"

Jake was mumbling "she's...so pretty."

Before Cody could ask further, the veterans heard footsteps and saw the new tourist Raphael entering the building with an even stare.

Lindsay raised her hand "hi Raefel!"

The card shark ignored her as he evenly looked around the building with a firm stare, gazing at the crates, as if studying the area.

Duncan frowned uneasily "what the hell are you doing? Want to make some decorations?"

Raphael frowned slightly and his gaze turned up. Hanging from the ceiling by a rope was a single crate in a net. He took out one of his card decks and made a gesture with his other hand to the veterans.

Jake saw this and shook out of his state "are you telling us to move?"

Raphael nodded curtly and made his gesture again, as if asking 'move to the side'.

The group stepped to the side a few feet as the mute card shark took out one of his playing cards and threw it through the air. The card sliced through the rope enough for it to break a few seconds later as the crate fell to where the group was standing.

Cody blinked "you guy's don't think..."

Raphael approached the shattered crate and shuffled through the remains, where he took out a small red book.

Duncan grinned "OH NICE!" The punk and the other went to the crate as went through it, to find 3 more among the wreckage.

Raphael was already walking briskly out of the warehouse.

Lindsay turned to the leaving card shark with a wave "THANK YEW!"

Raphael paused in step for a second, then just continued walking, not even glancing behind him.

Jake frowned "that was kinda cranky."

Lindsay shrugged "at least he was nice enough to warn us."

Cody then saw something peculiar "huh...why are all these a different color?"

It was true, they soon realized. One of them was white, one green, and another red.

Lindsay guessed "color coordination?"

"Eh, probably nothing." Duncan shrugged.

Cody frowned in unease as he realized there were three passports and 4 of them "so whose left out?"

The others stood there for a minute until Jake snapped his fingers "got it!" He turned to Wolfo "go ahead boy."

Wolfo let out a growl and stepped forward. He sniffed each of the pass ports and started to sniff the air.

Duncan grinned "oh like those search dogs my folks use!"

Jake nodded proudly "yep! You guy's go ahead, I can find another in no time!"

Duncan nodded "thanks and good luck twerp!"

With that, the prankster ran off as the other three made their way to the building where they had gathered.

The four were unaware of the redhead climbing up the side of the building via a ladder. Reaching the roof, Izzy poked her head up to see a small passport right in front of her.

She grinned "and bingo is my name-o."

* * *

Out in the side of the strip was a small junkyard, filled with the broken down parts and covered in spare metal parts. Digging through the trash for a few seconds, a yell was heard from the digger "SCORE!"

Clark came out of the rubble with a grin holding the passport he found in the mound he was digging. His form was covered in stains from the filth inside the wreckage as he slid down.

Nearby, veterans Harold, Jessie, and Marcus along with newcomers Kiki and Felix had taken notice of this from their searching through the junkyard.

Jessie held her nose "that will need more than one shower."

Marcus put a clothes pin on his nose while he worked on what seemed to be a metal pole about 4 feet long. He took out a pack of duck tape he carried in his pocket and started to wrap a light metal sheet on the end.

Felix used his cape to cover his mouth "EGADS!" He then grinned and took out his wand "don't worry, I'll clean you up in a jiffy! With just a wave, I'll let loose a stream of water to hose you off."

Kiki suppressed a giggle "I don't think..."

Felix politely held up a hand "now ma'am don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Clark shrugged "knock yourself out. but if the water hit's me in a certain area, I'll photo shop you in an embarrassing predicament."

As Felix raise his wand, Harold looked up from where he was digging and recognized something "wait! Your holding it..."

"ABRACADABRA!" Felix shouted as he pointed his wand at the reporter. The wand did indeed spray water, but...it sprayed into Felix's face.

"The wrong way." Harold finished with a groan.

Felix sighed and cursed as he dried off his face with his cape "dammit."

Marcus shook his head as he knelt by another pile "I'm not sure why you try that. It's proven that magic is fake."

Harold frowned "that's sorta harsh."

The inventor shrugged as he turned back to what he was working on "I just believe in science."

Jessie asked "may I ask what your working on?"

Marcus grinned "just something that will make moving this trash easier."

Felix finished drying off and looked at the unconcerned Clark still covered in filth "how are you not concerned?"

Clark grinned "you kidding? Compared to some other stories I had to dig up on, this is just a walk in the park. To those old sources I smell like roses right now!"

Noah shook his head in disgust "that's just disturbing."

"it's called focus." Clark sniffed.

"Disturbing."

"Focus!"

"DISTURBING!"

"FOCUS!"

"DISTURBING!"

"DISTURBING!"

"FOCUS!" Noah yelled, then blinked as Clark started to laugh in amusement.

"You just got Bugs Bunnyed!" Harold wheezed out.

Clark grinned and started to run off towards the meeting place "well, I'm out!"

Noah yelled after him "I'll get you for that!"

Kiki just grinned after the fleeing tourist "well he's definitely worth keeping an eye on." She then discreetly reached into her pocket and pulled out her PDA, tapping it while the others were distracted.

The bookworm then walked back to the pile he was digging and grumbled "this better not take much longer."

Jessie frowned at that tone "now Noah, patience."

Kiki then looked up from what she was doing "hey, I just noticed. Why aren't you with Beth?"

Noah ignored her and soon found a shape in the rubble. He pulled out two smelly looking pass's, each a different color.

Felix grinned "way to go Noah!"

Noah nodded, then threw one to Felix "here. To make up for getting humiliated like that."

Felix nodded "thanks!" He then gave an extravagant bow "well, I bid the rest of you ado!"

Harold bowed as well "if you want, I can show you some trick I learned from Magic Steve's Magic Camp."

Felix's eyes widened "really? Thanks!" After Harold's nod, Felix swept his cape and marched off "come Noah!"

Watching this for a few seconds, Noah followed muttering "why are all the people I know so frickin weird?"

Jessie frowned in thought "he seems troubled."

Harold shrugged "well, I don't think it's any of our business." He then grimaced as he looked back into the scrap heap.

Marcus soon finished and held up his invention "EUREKA!"

Jessie stared in surprise "is that...a shovel?"

With a proud nod, Marcus nodded "yep, just wrapped a bent in metal piece to the end of a pole, add in some duck tape, and I get a trash shoveler." He pushed it into the heap, where it dug in and scooped out a large amount of scrap and trash "crude, but effective."

Digging in again a few times, Marcus soon heaved out the remains of what looked like an old wheel. He stumbled under the weight and collapsed, panting heavily. His eye then caught a shape inside the tire where he reached to pull out a passport "bingo!"

Harold nodded "not bad!"

Marcus panted "yeah...exhausting, but worth...it. Well, good luck." He soon staggered away, trying to catch his breath from the labor.

Kiki, after putting away her PDA and remaining silent, went up to an untouched heap a few rows down. She reached into it to pull out a a trio of passes with a confident smile.

Harold and Jessie's eyes widened as she walked up to them "here you go."

Jessie carefully took her's and gazed at Kiki "how did you know where they were?"

Kiki shrugged "I'll tell the truth. Just used my PDA and saw the footage of Chef putting them there. No big."

Harold frowned, as if remembering something "that's cheating."

The hacker raised an eyebrow "I was just trying to help. Don't be snippy about it."

The couple glanced at each other for a moment, but Harold handed his over "I'm sorry. But as a proud warrior, I cannot accept this."

"You sure?"

Seeing Harold's nod, she sighed and pocketed it "fine. I guess I can give this to someone else."

Harold then turned to Jessie, who looked troubled that Harold was giving his up "I'm sorry M'lady, but as this was somewhat dishonorable, I cannot accept them." He then took her hands "but I encourage you to keep yours."

Kiki was already starting to walk off, daydreaming "maybe that cute Justin guy..."

"No."

Harold blinked at his girlfriend's suddenly firm tone as Kiki came to a stop "M'lady?"

The hacker looked at her in confusion "no what? No don't give it to the hunk?"

Jessie frown deepened and turned to Harold "I'll go with Kiki. We'll talk when you come back."

Harold nodded and gave Jessie a kiss "I promise to be back post haste M'lady."

Jessie smiled as Harold ran towards a one story shack on the outskirts of the debris field which seemed to house a larger collection of junk. Kiki saw this and chuckled "he's a keeper."

"Yes he is."

Kiki then looked at her spare "so what do I do with this?"

Jessie looked at her "I suppose you can hand it to someone else."

Kiki grinned "like..."

"No."

"What's your problem with him?" The hacker asked in a inquisitive tone as the two began to walk.

Jessie remained silent, not giving an answer.

* * *

Harold had reached the shack when he noticed 2 figures coming running out. He saw that Beth and Katie running out of the shed, looking terrified. In front of him he saw was the new girl Leanne fanning herself while holding a pass in her hands. She seemed to be attempting to brush off the dirt on the hem of her dress.

Seeing this, Harold walked up and said "you know, wearing a dress to this type of show isn't very safe."

Leanne nodded "mah uncle said the same thang. But ah wanted to look mah best."

"You found one already?" Harold pointed at the item in her hands.

Leanne smiled "eyup, found it in that shed." She then grimaced at the stains on her dress "well this will be tough to get out that's for sure."

Katie looked and noticed Harold there "oh Harold, hey."

Harold nodded "hey, I thought you'd be with Ezekiel."

At this mention, Ezekiel came walking out, already holding a passport and petting what looks like a small mouse.

Beth cringed "ew! Zeke why are you holding that! ?"

Zeke shrugged "he's not too bad eh. He's not a rat, he's a mouse."

"What's the difference?" Katie shivered as Ezekiel tried to show her the mouse, causing her to cringe.

Leanne walked up and petted the creature "I think he's sorta cute."

Harold shook his head, but soon realized something as he glanced to Katie "I'm sorta surprised. I thought you'd be with Sadie right now."

Katie gave a strained smile "well, she kinda said...she wants to go on her own."

Harold frowned in realization "oh." He then sighed "has anyone even told Andrew?"

"Who?" Leanne asked.

The rest looked at her with taken aback looks while the southern belle looked down sheepishly "well, I kinda never watched this show before to be honest. Mah Uncle and father wanted me to see the outside world so they signed meh up."

"Wow." Ezekiel let out a whistle "that sounds like what my parents did for me eh."

Leanne's eyes widened "really?"

Harold held up a hand "I'm sorry to interrupt miss, but I just want to ask something to my friend here."

Leanne nodded with a smile "sure thang. Ah should be heading out anyway." With a curtsy, she excused herself and walked off, still fanning herself.

Harold turned back to Ezekiel "so I asked before. Has anyone told Andrew?"

Katie groaned "I think everyone knows."

Ezekiel grumbled in annoyance "yeah, everyone but him eh."

Beth, who had been silent, scoffed "how is that a bad thing? Sadie's just trying to help him see she's not worth it."

Harold scowled "gosh, can't you just drop it?"

Beth WHIPPED her head to give a fierce glare, that had Harold look taken aback at the hiss that went with it _"don't talk about something you **don't** understand."_

Ezekiel and Katie stepped back at this while Harold frowned "then talk. Make us understand."

The farm girl just stared at them, then walked off with a fierce expression that seemed to hold the slightest hint of pain. Harold looked after her while Katie grinned weakly "so...um, I think I still have to find a passport."

Ezekiel nodded after a second "don't worry eh. We still have a few hours." He then gave a smile at Harold "going in there eh?"

The skilled nerd approached the shack "yeah, never hurts to be thorough. I'll see you two at the plane."

Ezekiel gave him a nod as the two walked off while Harold went inside.

* * *

Out in another larger building, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, and Leshawna were inside one of the rooms on the upper level of the building in what seemed to be an abandoned office. After about an hour of searching the group had met up on the upper level. The 5 of them were currently going through the drawers of the dusty desks and checking inside the file cabinets.

Geoff groaned "aw, this stuff's rank! It smells like something died in here!"

Gwen snorted "oh quit whining." She then looked at Bridgette and Trent "are you sure you two want to stay?"

After arriving at the warehouse, the two had quickly found passports that were lying in plain sight on top of a pile of crates. It turned out that Chris was telling the truth when he claimed that some of the passes would be in 'easy to spot places.'

Bridgette shook her head "I want to help you guy's out. Chris and Blaineley didn't say we should go immediately."

Trent nodded with a smile "yeah and it's not too much trouble."

Leshawna smirked "you guy's are all heart."

Trent shrugged "we try."

Gwen blushed a little, as she closed the tall cabinet. Just seconds later, it soon started to to tip over as her eyes widened.

She felt her self be pulled away as it toppled with a loud clunk. She looked to see that Trent had grabbed her with a worried expression on his features "oh that was close."

Gwen let out a breath "no kidding."

They then saw a shape in the doorway next to the cabin that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Kelsey was looking to the cabinet and to the goth with an innocent expression "what happened?"

Gwen just stared suspiciously at the newcomer while Trent answered "the thing fell over for some reason."

Kelsey then dashed to Trent and grinned up at him "your sooooo brave."

Trent's face fell into an uneasy look "um, thanks."

Geoff snickered at this and soon gasped "dudes! Check it out!" Behind the fallen cabinet were three pass's resting beside each other.

Bridgette grinned as she picked the three up "nice! Just what we need!"

Kelsey looked at them with a hopeful look, but Gwen stopped with a taunting look "well sorry, but we were here first."

With a shrug, Kelsey reached into her shirt and showed that she had already found one.

Bridgette blinked "then why are you here?"

Kelsey leaned into Trent, who backed off with a hint of fear "I just want to see if you can use some help."

Leshawna walked up with a frown "whoa, back up there girl. You know he's taken right?"

Kelsey just walked past Leshawna and leaned more into Trent, causing him to look more freaked out.

Gwen was about to drag her off, but soon they were stopped by a yell from down below.

Geoff looked outside and went to the catwalk. He grimaced "oh man!"

Bridgette followed him with the others asking "what's going on?"

Down below by the entrance, the newcomer Jared was holding back Tyler with one hand while he dangled a passport with the other. Near his feet was the same metal case he came in with along with another passport lying on top of it.

"You really are weak aren't you?" Jared insulted the accident prone boy and stepped to the side, causing Tyler to fall on his face. He stood up with a growl as Jared just smirked.

To the side watching this from their DJ and Talia who were watching with surprised expressions with Talia soon stepping forward with her hands up "wait, stop this!"

Jared shrugged "come on hot stuff, think about it. If he doesn't get a pass, he doesn't get aboard." He then sneered at the fallen jock "I'm actually helping him. He should just quit before he embarrasses himself any further. I mean, he loses a girl to a pathetic weakling, gets his ass kicked in dodgeball, and end up falling for an ape girl. Talk about weak."

DJ scowled "yo man, that's harsh."

Talia frowned "um...that's not too pleasant."

Jared scoffed "like I'm listening to a coward who keeps a damn bunny for a pet and a freak who looks like she listens to the dead."

Tyler growled as he stood up with his fists raised "shut up! I don't need to hear this from a guy who probably can't add 2 plus 2."

Jared's eyes darkened as he raised his briefcase in the other hand almost as if using a weapon "you better watch yourself your damn..."

He then felt a grab on his hand and Jared was tugged back in surprise. He turned in surprise and outrage to see Andrew having a hold of his wrist with Heather nearby watching with an amused look.

"Walk away." Was all Andrew said.

Jared scowled and stepped up to the veteran, having a good few inches over him "you back the hell..."

"That wasn't a request." Andrew said calmly "walk away...NOW."

The two looked at each other in tension for a minute until Jared threw the pass over his shoulder, falling at Tyler's feet. He then roughly brushed past Andrew and picked up his case along with the passport on it.

Strangely, the case seemed to have been dented in, as if used to hit something.

He stopped to look at Heather, who raised an eyebrow "did I do something?"

Jared frowned sarcastically "oh besides betraying what the Elite stand for, _noooo_, you didn't do _anything _wrong."

Heather looked at him for a moment then started to walk to her boyfriend "no comment."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Andrew warned.

Jared smirked "aw how sweet. The boy toy protecting his master."

He blinked once, then twice, and did something unexpected.

He started to laugh for a good few seconds and said "protect _her? _I'm trying to protect _you. _You piss her off she'll rip you in half."

"Always the flatterer." Heather teased and looked at Jared, waving dismissively "now run along."

The jock bully turned around and started to walk off as Tyler went by Andrew, holding the passport thrown to him.

Surprisingly, Tyler snapped to Andrew heatedly, pointing a finger in his face "I didn't need you to save me!"

Andrew just blinked as Heather frowned "hey, your welcome!"

As this was going along, the five tourists were seen coming down with Gwen making sure Kelsey was between her and Trent. They walked up with to them with Bridgette looking concerned "you OK?"

"Fine Bridge." Andrew responded gently.

Heather nodded at the pass's "nice job. Just found those?"

Gwen frowned "yeah, after a cabinet _somehow_ tried to fall on me." She stared at Kelsey, who just smirked innocently.

Geoff tried to cut the tension with a friendly punch to Andrew's shoulder "damn, nice work bro."

Andrew shrugged with a smirk "I try."

Bridgette nodded "well, we should be heading back. Make sure you don't run into any trouble."

Walking off, Andrew grinned "yes ma'am."

"Good luck." Was all Leshawna said as Heather passed.

The former queen bee stopped and looked with Gwen adding in with a slight teasing smirk "yeah what she said. Not as much fun when I'm not kicking your butt."

Heather rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same "ha ha."

The two entered the building with the five started to make their way to the meeting place of where they began.

Passing them was Sadie, who watched this with a confident smile. She tugged her shirt down a little, making sure there was a slight bit more cleavage showing and made her way to the building.

* * *

Wanted to add more, but I REALLY wanted to get an update in. I know, I know, a few tourists aren't in this but I swear that not only will they appear next chapter, but also the next chapter will be the last of this challenge.

Keepers- Duncan, Cody, Lindsay, Leanne, Ezekiel, Raphael, Izzy, Marcus, Felix, Noah, Clark, Kiki (1 extra), Jessie, Kelsey, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Jared, Tyler.

Finders- Dena, Oswald, Jake, Owen, Beth, Justin, Sara, Laura, Harold, Emily, Lenny, DJ, Andrew, Talia, Sadie, Heather, Katie, Eva, Courtney,

As I said, HELP WANTED FOR WIKIA AND TROPE PAGES PRETTY PLEASE!

As always...QUESTIONS!

What will Sadie's plan be?

Can Gwen get Kelsey away from Trent?

Who will Kiki give her spare pass to?

How will the first tourist eliminated be the main part of a big storyline?

Find out next time for the SHOCKING elimination on...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ACTION...TOUR!


	3. Finder Keepers Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own OC's that will appear.

Keepers- Duncan, Cody, Lindsay, Leanne, Ezekiel, Raphael, Izzy, Marcus, Felix, Noah, Clark, Kiki (1 extra), Jessie, Kelsey, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Jared, Tyler.

Finders- Dena, Oswald, Jake, Owen, Beth, Justin, Sara, Laura, Harold, Emily, Lenny, DJ, Andrew, Talia, Sadie, Heather, Katie, Eva, Courtney,

The next chapter will be an Interlude chapter. It will focus on the tourists exploring the plane, the reason behind the different colored passports, and further interactions.

And, for a faster update, here is the NEWEST and FINAL chapter of this challenge.

Along with the SHOCKING cliffhanger that goes with it.

* * *

(Hanger)

"HOW MUCH WAS IT? !"

Within their starting building, most of the 'keepers' or the ones who had already found a passport were gathered inside the hanger, watching Chris flip through a folder with a disbelieving expression. To his side, Chef was looking over his shoulder with a disinterested expression.

Next to him, Blaineley was filing her nails boredly saying "it was necessary."

Chris glared at her "that much on a damn plane? ! I could have found one at a TENTH the price!"

"Oh yes." His ex-wife rolled her eyes "the one that was held together with duck tape and falling apart at the seems? Yeah, that was such a better choice."

Seeing his face, she chuckled "I told you you'd be in charge of the challenges that's true. However, I would oversee other details such as management of resources and safety issues."

Chef snorted "safety? It was safe enough already."

Without looking away from her nails, Blaineley pointed over her shoulder with her file to Geoff whose leg still had a slight scar.

The co-host just looked away mumbling "it put some hair on his chest."

"He could have been killed!" Bridgette angrily yelled.

Geoff patted her shoulder "don't worry babe, the scar makes me look pretty rad." He then starts wondering "maybe if I get one on my face like Andrew..."

He was stopped when Bridgette gave him a stern look that made him flinch.

Duncan snickered "yeah I don't think scars would work for you." He then ran a finger down his own face "not for me either. Don't want to ruin these good looks."

"Yeah, piercings and mohawk are a real attractor. Maybe if you want to attract someone in prison." Noah flipped a page in the book he was reading.

Duncan looked at him in annoyance while Leshawna chuckled "relax Baby Boy. It worked on me."

The punk just grinned at her.

Near them sitting in a circle, Raphael, Felix, Lindsay, Cody, Clark, and Izzy were playing cards that Raphael had volunteered to give. Right now, they were playing a few pretend games to teach Lindsay the basics as she still got confused on some of the basics.

Felix focused hard on the deck and pronounced "I shall draw...THE 4 OF DIAMONDS!"

He reached out and drew a card, revealing it to himself as a different number and suit "dang it."

Raphael glanced at him and shook his head.

Felix noticed this and frowned "don't make a comment."

Raphael stared at him flatly until Felix winced "oh right, mute."

Clark picked his card up and put down his cards "straight!"

Raphael put his down to show a full house, causing Clark to just shake his head as the mute teen had won every hand so far "I swear you got to have ESP." He stopped for a moment and grinned "which would be so cool."

Izzy cackled "you kidding? I have ESP. It just sorta comes and goes." She then frowned and put down her cards "you know, this is getting boring. We should try to make this more fun."

Clark grinned widely "oh I have an idea. How about some strip.."

Cody quickly cut him off "no."

"Liven up."

Cody frowned at him while Lindsay scratched her head "OK, so since I have all these numbers, does that mean their all together?"

"No Lindsay." Cody patiently explained "their all different suits so they can't all go together." He then pointed at her cards "you see their all in a pattern like this would be a..."

Raphael knocked on the ground, getting their attention, and gazed at the duo sternly.

"What?" Lindsay blinked.

He pointed at Cody and shook his head. From what the tech geek could tell, he seemed to be saying 'don't help her.'

Cody frowned "I'm just giving her some help."

Raphael just looked back down at his cards.

Cody turned back to Lindsay only to find her frozen. He looked to where she was looking to see Eva walking into the building holding out a pass. Chef took it and flipped through the pages, nodding.

He stamped it and passed it to her "welcome aboard."

Eva nodded once and walked by the card game, giving a brief vicious glare at Lindsay. She then continued walking until she reached a crate, sitting on top of it.

Noticing this, Gwen scowled and looked at Trent "the hell's her problem?"

Trent shrugged uneasily. He still sent nervous glances to Kelsey, who waved at him dreamily as he gulped.

Gwen just shook her head and looked at Tyler nearby, who still refused to glance at Eva "well, what the heck happened?"

"None of your business." Tyler practically growled.

Trent was now the one frowning.

Another pair of footsteps were heard and Courtney walked in with a smug air, raising her found passport.

Duncan rolled his eyes "of frickin course."

"Surprised you weren't given one from the start." Gwen snarled.

Courtney just ignored them, much to their surprise, and walked to the side.

Leanne blinked and leaned to the camper next to her "ah don't understand. Who is she?"

"Trouble." Was all Bridgette said, frowning.

Chris asked "so Court, where did you find yours?"

The CIT shrugged innocently "oh...here and there."

* * *

(Runway)

"HAH! That's nothing! One time, I made sure my substitute teacher's phone would ring every 2 minutes. That's what he get's for giving us all pop quizzes every day." Kiki boasted proudly.

Jessie just raised an eyebrow at her "I...see."

"Aw come on girl." Kiki protested "I was just having fun. Besides, he was a bit of a prick."

The two had left Harold behind and proceeded to walk back while Kiki was juggling the spare passport with a bored air.

Kiki looked around and frowned "you know, i don't get why your man couldn't just take this."

"His honor is very important to him." The psychologist explained.

Kiki just shrugged "well still sounds a little silly." At the annoyed look she was given, she shrugged and looked back at her spare pass "what do i do with this? Just leave it here?"

"Your decision."

As the hacker tried to decide, she heard a bark in front of her, coming around the corner of a crate of boxes. She soon saw a wolf sniffing on the ground in front of her. He barked once again and rushed up to her.

Kiki grinned seeing Jake rush up "well, hello there cutie."

Jake stopped, looking taken aback, then shook his head "hey, listen. You guy's seen any passes."

"Oh you bet cutie." Kiki casually tossed her the spare Harold refused to take "here you go."

Giving a huge grinned, Jake cheered "YES! FINALLY! Thanks so much! It's been a pain! I've been looking forever! Everyone I found, either the scent was gone or someone else already had it." He pointed over his shoulder "The group over there didn't have any and the one who did I didn't want to take."

The two females glanced at each other and looked around the bundle of boxes. On the other side of them, Owen was groaning as he lifted another box "this is taking forever!"

Emily, next to him, scoffed "stop whining!" She then winced as she stepped away "oh GROSS! Your sweating! Don't you know that carries bacteria?"

Nearby, Justin waved his pass in front of his face with a cough "Owen, don't worry. Why don't you take a quick rest?" He then gave a charming smile to Emily "I'm impressed. I thought you wouldn't stand to be near Owen after what happened."

Emily blushed "w-well I just wanted to show him some proper management for his health. For each burp and fart he releases he releases more germs into the air."

Justin shrugged and noticed the watchers. He gave a welcoming smile "well hello there! Care to assist?"

Kiki rushed up and gave a flirty smile "of course handsome."

Justin gave a modest chuckle while Jessie stepped with a flat look "Justin I thought you'd be heading out."

The model shrugged "I was just walking back, having found mine, when I noticed these two. Owen's my friend and I want to help the new girl "

Emily answered "wanted to accompany Owen so he doesn't spread the germs he's no doubt carrying."

Owen frowned "I'm not that bad."

Jake chuckled "well, you do give off some odors dude."

"Excuse me for living!" Owen huffed defensively.

"Hmmmm." Jessie hummed as the model continued smiling at her.

Kiki raised an eyebrow "girl, what's up with you?"

Jake didn't notice this and pointed to his right. Sitting nearby was what looked like a worn down shed "what about that?"

Emily winced "I'm not going anywhere near that filthy shed."

Justin shrugged "tried it. Locked up tight. Tried ramming it to no success."

"To get that? Oh that's easy." Jake slyly smiled "hey Owen, you open that door I'll give you half of my dinner tonight."

"GREAT GATSBY REALLY! ?" Owen jumped up and lifted his arms in the air "CHAAAARGE!"

He rushed to the shack with a surprising amount of speed. He easily broke the door down after charging into it.

Kiki just quipped "well hate to see him when it's actually GOOD food he's been given."

"Oh sorry!" Owen suddenly shouted and stepped out "didn't know you were in there."

Dena was slowly stepping out of the cabin "oh it was no trouble at all."

Before anyone knew it, Jake almost flashed to her side with a dopey smile "so what were you doing in there?"

Dena smiled "I was simply wandering, searching for the items. I guess I got so lost that I accidentally locked myself in the shed. How embarrassing." She nodded at Owen and handed him a pass "I found these inside." She then handed one to Emily "here you go as well."

Emily grimaced and with a spray of disinfect, she took it "charming."

Justin grinned "that's very kind of you."

Dena slowly turned and blinked at him. She did this twice and nodded once "thank you."

Jessie asked "but what about you?"

Dena showed hers "there were three within the area. I was able to find them." She then abruptly turned and started to walk back to the beginning area."

Jake followed her with a dreamy eyed look.

The big boned tourist then looked nervous and called out "um...how did you know who needed it?"

Dena didn't seem to hear as she continued to walk away.

Shrugging once, Justin followed with a casual air as Kiki looked down at a part of his body and grinned "and he even leaves beautifully."

Jessie just narrowed her eyes.

* * *

The strip itself actually had to the side, a small bundle of trees that had a full set of leaves on top of them. Beneath one of these trees was a snoring camper not even attempting to find a passport.

Oswald let out a loud snore as he sat under one of the trees. He had broken off from the others and went on his own way, deciding to get some shut eye.

_'At least I won't have to be here any longer._ He drowsily thought to himself before he slept.

THUMP!

His eyes flew open as he heard the thunk. The sloth sat up and glanced around the area, not seeing anything. He was about to rest again when he heard it again.

Grunting, he lifted himself up "can't someone get a good sleep around here?" He looked to the other side to see Laura throwing some rocks into the tree he was napping on with Sara watching.

Laura bit her tongue "hit it yet?"

Sara looked up and shook her head "no, they're still up there."

Oswald walked around and frowned "hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh hi!" Sara smiled "Oswald right?"

He nodded "yeah, but what are you doing? All that noise woke me up."

Laura raised an eyebrow "getting the passports?" She then threw another rock into the tree where two passports fell to the ground.

"YES" The painter cheered and rushed to grab them as Oswald looked on disinterested.

As she picked them up, she looked at him with a curious look "your not even trying?"

Oswald scoffed as he sat down again "what's the damn point? More work for me...whoopie." He then mumbled "don't even want to be here."

Sara looked worried while her girlfriend looked through them and looked up at him "your not even trying?"

Oswald didn't even answer as he looked away.

Sara shook her head and turned back around "Baby Girl, we should be heading back."

Laura just sighed as she spoke to Oswald "suit yourself."

As the two passed the last tree, an item hit her in the head, causing her to wince. She looked up to see a very surprising sight.

Another of the newcomers, whom she believed was Lenny, was sitting on one of the branches. Somehow, he had retrieved a pair of binoculars which he was using to scan the area.

"Can I ask what your doing?" Sara asked incredulously.

Lenny looked down with a firm look "I cannot tell you. You could be one of them and try to pick my brains with a toothbrush."

"...I don't know how to respond to that." Sara somewhat dryly stated "and my girlfriends best friend has made some pretty weird stories."

Laura looked at her, then up at the boy "are you coming down?"

Lenny frowned in thought, then decided to jump down. He took a pass from his pocket and leafed through it. He nodded "good, no bugs." He looked at what had hit Sara on the head "found one if you want it. Already had mine."

Picking it up, Laura glanced at it and looked back at Lenny "thanks."

Lenny shrugged "well, you two seem to be OK. Not sure if you have it in you to be agents." Before they could ask, he started to run off.

The two just stared after him with Sara shaking her head "sure him and Izzy would get along. Their both equally...different."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Sara changed the subject "so what do we do with this?"

Taking it, Laura turned around to where they came and walked to where they had been before. Curious, Sara followed her and saw her dropping it onto Oswald's lap, waking him once more.

He looked at it with a glance and looked up at her "what are you doing?"

Laura shrugged "maybe you just need a push in the right direction. Besides, I'm sure we can visit some nice quiet places if you come with."

Saying that, she turned and walked off.

Oswald glanced at her, then the pass on his stomach.

His eyes soon narrowed in thought.

* * *

"Man we've been searching forever. There are probably none left in here!"

Andrew looked up "DJ, relax. I'm sure there are more in here."

DJ frowned as Bunny slept nearby on another crate "but we looked EVERYWHERE man. Nothing."

Andrew sat on his box and thought to himself, looking around at the others still searching. The new girl Talia was looking around anxiously while Heather was to his left, searching through one of the remaining crates while Sadie was on his right.

She had entered some time ago, claiming she already found a pass yet wanted to help.

Noble, he had to admit.

He rubbed his head in frustration as he tried to wonder what to do. He just couldn't get rid of this feeling they were missing something.

Heather looked up "look handsome we should probably move on to somewhere else. I think the others found the only ones here."

Sadie looked up as well, looking at Heather "oh tut tut, we should listen to him."

Heather frowned "uh, not talking to you."

Andrew frowned at Heather then to Sadie "both of you stop."

Watching this, Talia rubbed her arm "I'm getting worried. Would Chris eliminate all of us if we all didn't find passes?"

DJ rubbed the back of his head "I don't know. Hope not."

Talia nodded "yeah." She then started to talk excitedly "I mean there's a chance we can find ghosts!"

"Ghosts?" DJ paled a little.

"Yeah!" Talia nodded rapidly "I mean, I always wanted to find the paranormal that shape this world!"She then walked up to Andrew and asked "excuse me?"

"Yeah?" Andrew looked at her.

Talia looked eagerly "did you ever see Sasquatchinakwa?"

"Sorry, just Chef trying to scare the hell out of us." Andrew answered, then looked curious "why are you asking?"

Talia frowned "wanted to know if it was a relative of Bigfoot."

Heather smirked "just one with a love of Twinkies."

Talia chuckled "true." She then looked at them nervously "so...what now?"

Sadie looked around and happened to look up to the ceiling. Her eyes widened as she pointed "THERE!"

They all looked up to see what she was looking at and were stunned. It seemed that 4 passes were ducktaped together...on the buildings ceiling.

"Well nice find Sadie." Andrew complimented, he then started to walk to the stairs "let's go."

Sadie gave a smug look at Heather, who just scoffed dismissively as she followed behind him.

They walked to the middle of the catwalk and glanced up to the ceiling, which was a good dozen feet above them. DJ scratched his head "so...how do we get up there?"

Talia snapped her fingers "if only we were Avians."

The rest looked at her, causing her to sheepishly smile "word for 'humans with wings.'"

Andrew decided "DJ duck."

DJ blinked "pardon?

"I stand on your shoulders and we grab them." Andrew explained.

The gentle giant looked over the edge and gulped "not really sure. That's a loooong way down."

Andrew frowned "then close your eyes." He looked at the three girls "OK, hold onto our legs so we don't turn into pancakes."

DJ frowned "not helping."

"Sorry." Andrew climbed onto the brickhouse's shoulders with Heather and Sadie holding each leg, staring challengingly at each other.

DJ looked between the two and gulped "um, you got it yet Andrew?"

"Almost." He bit his tongue and strained his arms, reaching the edge of the tape. He started to pull it off inch by inch, until the passports fell down into his arms.

Andrew grinned, only to suddenly hear a loud rumble that shook the building noise that filled the air inside and beyond.

"VROOOOOOOOOOM!"

A MASSIVE shape went over the building, causing him to shake as Heather and Sadie held on and Talia held DJ's legs to make sure he didn't fall off.

After a few moments, the shaking slowed down with a pass port slipping from Andrew's grasp.

"Head's up!" He called out as it started to go over the edge of the catwalk.

Heather quickly reached out with one hand, the other still keeping a tight hold of Andrew, and grabbed it "got it!"

The two let go as the martial artist nimbly leaped down "nice catch Heather."

"I try."

He then passed the two spares to DJ and Talia with the paranormal fan looking around "what was that? A dragon?" Seeing the looks, she grinned embarrassed "it could happen."

Andrew restrained a chuckle and turned to the stairs "come on. Time's wasting."

The others followed with Heather now giving a smug look with Sadie scowling.

* * *

(Starting building)

After they got their passes stamped, with Chef being particularly forceful to Andrew's, Chris looked around and nodded "so...coming down to the wire. Just 4 left."

Beth had entered a few minutes ago, saying she found hers inside a stored helicopter. Izzy soon wanted to find it, but was talked out of it.

"What was that?" Talia asked.

Chris frowned while Blainely answered "sorry, that sound you heard was our new plane. I call it the Spruce Hawk. Sorta of a play off the famous Spruce Goose formerly the worlds largest wingspaned plane."

The others looked outside and saw what they would travel in for the duration of the contest.

Resting there was an ENORMOUS pitch black plane with the show logo neatly painted on the side. Each wing seemed to go on forever and looked extremely well made.

"Oh oh oh!" Leshawna grinned "I can get used to flying in that."

Kiki nodded "amen girl! Talk about flying in style."

"So will there be flight attendants?" Clark wiggled his eyebrows.

SLAP!

Clark yelped as he saw Raphael silently looking at him in annoyance. Clark paled at that dead eyed glare "shutting up."

The co-host grumbled "that cost alot of money."

Blainely snorted "better than the ducktaped covered death trap."

Chris then looked outside and announced "and here are the NEXT 2!"

Ezekiel and Katie ran up with the twin yelling "you had it in a BIRD'S NEST? REALLY? Ew! I swear it almost pecked me!"

Emily gasped "oh you poor thing! Who knows what it was carrying?"

Watching this, Jessie looked concerned "where is he?"

Geoff noticed and scratched his head "I don't know bra. Haven't seen him all day."

"Ah saw him." Leanne politely replied to Jessie's question "your boyfriend was still in the scrap yard."

Jessie looked at her "are you sure?"

Ezekiel looked around "what, he's not back yet eh?"

Katie smiled encouragingly "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"WAIT!" All the campers glanced at Chris, who grinned as he looked outside"and...our final tourist is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Oswald welcome aboard!"

The sloth grumbled as he gave his passport "not gonna sleep with planes flying in like that." And he sighed "and...aw what the heck, might as well come along."

Jessie looked thunderstruck.

Chris cackled "what a SURPRISE! The winner of last year's season is now the FIRST to be...ELIMINATED!"

Andrew looked surprised "what happened?"

Kiki palmed her face "knew he should have taken mine."

Felix frowned "aw, I wanted to show him some stuff."

Laura sighed "wanted to have a rematch with him."

Bridgette gave her friend's shoulder a pat "oh I'm so sorry."

Jessie ran outside to yell "HAROLD!"

No response was given.

Chris scratched his head. He walked next to her and whipped out his bullhorn "YO HAROLD! COME ON! AREN'T YOU GONNA SAY GOODBYE!"

Jessie looked at the host in surprise whom just shrugged "hey, people love these sappy goodbyes."

"HAROLD! DUDE! HAAAAAAROLD WHERE ARRRRRRE YOU! ?" Chris continued.

Chris grumbled and took out a walkie talkie "hey, make sure that guy hasn't gotten lost or something."

Katie yelled out "we saw him in the scrap yard!"

Without missing a beat, Chris said to the walkie "check the scrap yard first."

"Well..." He turned to the others "the show must go on. Time for you all to board and begin travel!"

"HOLD IT!" Chef barked "does that mean those animals are coming on MY plane! ?"

Chris blinked as his co-host pointed at Wolfo and then Bunny.

Jake's eyes widened as DJ clutched Bunny to himself.

Seeing the pleading looks they were given, Blaineley looked troubled "well, animals can't really come aboard so..."

"Alright." Chris broke in reluctantly.

Everyone looked at Chris with a dumbfounded look with Jake soon smiling "REALLY? I can take him!"

Chris shrugged "we need a few mascots. As long as they stay on the plane and DON'T interfere with the challenges capesh?"

DJ gave a thumbs up with Jake hugging Wolfo around the neck.

"Now before we do this, I think everyone at home at least, noticed something."

Chris looked straight at the camera "I think you all at home know there was, for some reason, NO Confessional Cam. This was intentional as we wanted to wait until the FINAL moments of the episode. OK BRING IT IN!" He yelled these final words into the bullhorn into the distance.

The blades of a helicopter were heard as it peaked over the horizon with a large chain underneath it. It was seen to be carrying what was none other than the old Confessional Booth. The helicopter carefully parked it in front of the building and landed nearby.

Chris pointed as the pilot stepped out "Phil, find our missing nerd."

Phil nodded and walked off with a flashlight as it was getting dark. He looked back to the tourists "YEP! So all of you tourists, from our old Confessional for one last time, present your thoughts on the new...SEASON!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM-I HAVE RETURNED!)  
**

Justin- (smiles) Aw, time for this show to begin. I do hope that we can all get along. (frowns) I do wonder about Harold though.

Sadie- (looking herself in a pocket mirror and winks) I look so good. (grins) I'll make him see she's still the harpy she's always been.

Owen- WOO! Going around the world! We can have German sausages, Japanese sushi, and French pastries. And I get to be with Izzy! YEAH! Let's do this!

Tyler- (shadow boxing with a fierce scowl) I didn't need Andrew to protect me. I have this season in the bag and I'll PROVE that I'm no 'disgrace'. (spits down and a brief look of pain flashes in his eyes) Even if I have to do it alone.

DJ- (petting Bunny) Always wanted to go on a trip. But just wished that I didn't have to be put through challenges set up by Chris. (looks down at Bunny) Still nice of him to let me bring Bunny. Now with him, I know I'm gonna give it my best shot.

Marcus- (puts in a calculator) Strange, my calculations say if Chris had brought a plane, it would have blown up at some point. Wonder how it came to that? Well, hopefully with this season I can put my inventive skills to the test.

Katie- (sighs) I'm not too enthusiastic to be honest. Sure I'm with Zekey, but my BFFFL is almost a different person. (narrows eyes) Hopefully I can soon talk sense into her.

Beth- (looks determined) My last stay here was a nightmare and I'm going to stop at nothing to make sure I win...and get some payback to.

Eva- (scowls) No more messing around and with this 'friends' crap. Now my focus is to win and kick some ass! (glares murderously) Specifically a bimbos ass.

Noah- (just flips through a book and looks up) Woooooooo, I'm _so_ overjoyed

Lindsay- So I do hope we can stop in Paris so I can show Cody, Gwenie, and everyone else all the sights! (blinks) Oh right, I never been there. But still, it should be Kewl!

Jessie- (looks down) Where are you?

Cody- (playing air guitar) Oh yeah, the Codemeister is going all the way! Count on it!

Duncan- (flipping switchblade) Nice, hope we can actually get some good grub. And the 10 mil sounds sweet! (rubs hands deviously) I can just smell all those new cars. And hey, I get to hang with Leshawna, bonus.

Geoff- I CALL A PARTY TONIGHT! (frowns) Though it sucks what happened to Harold. Poor Jessie. (shrugs) Ah, I'm sure he's fine

Izzy- (hangs upside down) FROM PARIS TO ROME THEY WILL KNOW IZZY! It's super duper AWESOME! With my hubby Owey and my friends this is going to be SWEET!

Jake- (petting Wolfo) Hope we don't have to leave immediately from each place. The world is soooo big. (sighs dreamily) And she can come.

Trent- (strumming guitar) I'm pretty psyched to be honest, although that Kelsey girl still gives me the creeps. Ah, I'm sure she'll grow out of it.

Courtney- (smirks) Let's say this season I have a little...insurance policy to make sure that I get my rightful money for the abuse I received. The others aren't worth my time and for now, I'll just wait.

Sara- (smiles) I have high hopes. I think this season can go much smoother as we know what to expect. (sighs) Now if I can just get Izzy to relax.

Heather- I did many cruel things, intentional or otherwise. But I made up with _dien chim _and almost everyone else (narrows eyes) And now I can win this contest with honor. (giggles) 'Honor'? Man, Andrew _is_ rubbing off me.

Bridgette- I feel bad for Jessie, but I hope she knows I'll be here. I really think this season, although there could be problems, might actually be a lot of fun.

Leshawna- Leshawna is in it to win it! (sighs) I know I went nuts last season, but I know that the...I mean Heather proved herself. (grins) Now all I can do is get the money...and keep my Baby Boy in check of course.

Andrew- (sits crossed legged on the seat and just gives his regular wolfish grin) Bring it.

Gwen- (sketches on her pad) I don't want to be here, but I'll try to give it another shot. (grits her teeth) At least I can keep that hussy away from MY boyfriend.

Ezekiel- WOW! I never even heard of some of these places! But I just hope Courtney doesn't try anything eh. She did seem really quiet.

Laura- YES! Now me, Izzy, my Angel, Queenie, and everyone else can travel! (frowns) But I am going to ask what's been bothering Angel. And also...what happened to Harold?

Dena- (meditates on the seat and opens her eyes) With this show, I sense there could be pain among them. (frowns) And one of them gave a malevolent air. Even so, I will wish to bring peace to those poor souls

Lenny- I know your listening and I want you to know. (takes out a tazer and pepper spray) I'm coming for you!

Kelsey- (face is in the camera) HE! WILL! BE! MINE!

Oswald- (slouches in seat) All I'm saying is that this better be worth it.

Kiki- (snaps fingers) Well, good old K to the I times 2 is here! They all better prepare cause I'm bring my A game. (rolls eyes and mumbles) Told him not to listen to that stupid honor.

Talia- (writes down) Dracula's castle, Chupacabra, Kitsune...OH! Just writing down what I hope to see. I do hope to find even a scrap of evidence. (looks down and blushes) And...well, a guy here was really cute.

Clark- HA HA! The C man is here. (morphs into a determined face) And I got several investigations already. Right now, I wonder what happened to Harold and what's in that briefcase that jerk brought in.

Emily- (washes side of Booth with sponge) Messy, hopefully they'll listen to me on the lessons of good hygiene.

Jared- (shrugs) So one less dork? That's good. Now I can show these weaklings what a true game is played like. (he lifts up his briefcase, which still has a dent in it) And this bad boy will help me. **  
**

Raphael- (just shuffles a deck of cards and flicks one at random. He nods approvingly and shows it, revealing the King of Spades. He gives a cold smile and nods once)

Leanne- (puts her hands on her lap) Well, Pa I got in. Now ah just hope I can make it with pride and dignity. (smiles) Most of the others seem really nice and Ah bet it's gonna be much fun!

Felix- (lets out a whistle) Now that I am in, I'll give you viewers a SHOW FOR THE AGES! (frowns) But I really wanted to show Harold my stuff.**  
**

* * *

Going up the escalator, Jessie looked back only once as nighttime fell, with no sign, only for Chef to bark to get inside. Every tourist got in and soon after, the Spruce Hawk slowly lifted into the air and went into the night.

Down below, the worker named Phil and several other nameless employees looked around the scrapyard.

"He's gotta be playing a joke." One of them yelled.

Phil scoffed "one that cost him 10 mil, not a chance."

He walked to the edge where he found a small shack in the end.

Turning the knob, he went inside and found something.

"QUICK! GET SOME HELP!

There...on the ground...

Was Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, the winner of season 1, boyfriend of Jessie, and all around nice guy...

With the back of his head bleeding.

Phil's eyes narrowed as he understood.

Someone...most likely one of the tourists...

Attacked him from behind and left him there.

* * *

**Who attacked Harold and left him in cold blood?**

So yes, this will be my major storyline involving the first eliminatee.

Next chapter will be a long Interlude chapter with the 39 tourists on the plane and show what the different colored passports mean.

HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS! Besides the top I mean LOL!

Will Sadie's efforts be in vain?

Will tension grow between Sara and Izzy, with Laura in the middle?

What does Jared have in his briefcase?

Find out soon on...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ACTION...TOUR!


	4. Interlude 1: Tour and Roomies

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own OC's that will appear.

Well, alot of predictions for whoever the attacker is.

Hope that continues soon :).

And now...here is the first Interlude chapter!

* * *

As the plane started to level out, Jessie sighed in her seat as she looked out the window. She just didn't understand what had happened. Ezekiel told her that Harold was in the scrap yard, apparently fine. But if he was, why didn't he show up at least in the end? Something felt off to her.

Next to her, Bridgette placed a hand on her shoulder with a sympathetic expression. Jessie looked out the window once more "I just don't understand what happened."

Inside the plane, the seats were arranged in a two facing two fashion with a table in between each pairs. Across from Jessie and Bridgette were Geoff and Noah with the bookworm snorting "he rejected a given passport and lost."

Geoff elbowed him in the side "dude..."

Noah grimaced "what, it's the truth."

Jessie sighed once more "damn him and his honor."

The plane fully leveled out as Chris, in a full pilots uniform and Blaineley still in her red dress, came through the curtain in front of the plane with Chris saying "look it wasn't that bad!"

Blaineley scowled "the skirt was barely even THERE! I would have looked like a stripper!"

Clark grinned and called out "that wouldn't be a bad thing!"

At this, next to him, Kiki playfully flicked his forehead "perv."

Chris chuckled at Blaineley's annoyed look and continued "first things first, Izzy and Owen. You two won't cause problems cause it's a plane...right?"

Owen and Izzy were next to each other clutching their seat handles with a nervous expression on each of their faces. Owen was the first to speak, gulping "um...s-s-sure dude."

Izzy chuckled as she still tightly gripped Owen's hand "yeah, we're just easy squeezy lemon peezy."

Chris smirked "good, now let me begin by...oh for the love of, someone wake Oswald up!"

The sloth was asleep in his chair and soon someone kicked the back of it hard enough to fall onto the table in the middle of the row. He glared at the person behind, who was revealed to be Duncan.

"Your up aren't you?" Duncan snorted.

Chris chuckled "ANYWAY...TOURISTS! One and all! Welcome to the Spruce-Hawk! Wanted to call it the Spruce-Mclean, but _someone _wouldn't let me." He paused to glare at a smirking Blaineley.

Gwen sighed "you probably wanted to put your face on the front of it."

"Um...moving on." Chris chuckled sheepishly "so...welcome to the ALL NEW season! As you are aware, we will be traveling ALL OVER the globe in a variety of different challenges!"

"That's right, the challenges will range from physical...mental...emotional...to even the return of VR!"

"WOOOO!" Cody cheered with several other joining in.

Kiki grinned "I wanted to test that baby out myself."

Talia nodded next to her with a smile "indeed. Wanted to see if we can do a few involving the damned."

Leanne was just scratching her head "what's VR?"

"Virtual Reality hun." Leshawna explained "basically your hooked up into a machine and it plugs you into another world."

Duncan grinned "and it's sick! I still loved that Dead Rising challenge we did until a certain _someone _attacked us!" He paused to glare at Courtney, who just ignored them all.

Chris cackled "it'll appear soon I assure you. But for now, let's continue with a brief tour."

Blaineley pointed to the front of the plane "up there are two restrooms, one for each sex, with a Confessional inside each."

"AW BLAINELEY!" Chris protested "I wanted them to be surprised!"

Heather yelled "what the hell Chris! Why do you have this sick urge to put cameras in the damn toilets! ?"

"I don't think we want to know." Felix winced in disgust, pulling his hat over his eyes.

Chris scowled "well, besides that is the cockpit which is OFF LIMITS!"

Then the screen above the doorway flashed on to reveal Chef in the pilot's seat, steadily piloting the plane "that's right maggots! This is now MY plane and NO ONE better disturb me unless you want to hit rock bottom! That means no PRANKS!"

Jake pouted "aw phooey."

Clark snorted "spoil sport."

"And that means no FIGHTS!" Chef barked "by that I mean NO physical fights!"

"WHAT? !" Eva protested "wait a sec!"

Chef scowled "if you want to kill each other..._save it for the challenges." _

The musclebound teen wanted to protest further, but soon sulked.

"Wait..." DJ held up his hands "you WANTED to have physical fights?"

Dena shook her head "violence solves no problems."

Eva snarled "but it'd make me feel better." She glared at a cowering Lindsay for a brief second.

Gwen snorted "don't bother. I think the only language she understands is gorilla."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU GOTH..." Eva ROARED until Chef's voice boomed over her's.

"HEY!" Eva was able to stop herself as Chef snarled "SAVE! IT! FOR! THE! **CHALLENGES**! GET ME! ?"

Eva tried her best to restrain herself while Clark raised an eyebrow "so...I'm guessing she wants a refund on any anger management courses."

Chris cleared his throat "ANYWAY...follow me to the back of the plane." The host pushed his way through the crowd, with some exchanging dirty looks with him.

They followed him to an area where a pair of metal bleachers were facing a sliding metal door with a big E on it.

"Tourists, this here is the DROP of Shame!" Chris gestured "every elimination from now on will be to stamp a tourist's passport and whoever get's the most votes...get's DROPPED!"

Geoff cheered "WHOA! Like parachuting from last season! That was so RAD!"

Beth frowned and looked at Noah "I don't think of it as that pleasant."

Noah grumbled, remembering his fall "Amen to that."

Laura looked at the door and blinked "is that safe?"

"Aw come on Laura." Izzy grinned "it could be fun."

Sara raised an eyebrow "shoving an inexperienced teen out of a plane with no idea where they'll land? THAT'S fun?"

Izzy frowned at her "you know, sometimes your a MAJOR buzzkill."

Leanne frowned "Ah agree, this doesn't seem safe."

Next to her, Duncan shrugged "nothing this guy does is safe lady. Best just to take it, it'll help you retain at least _some_ of your sanity."

Andrew snorted "real encouraging."

Lenny twitched "excellent...perfect way to dispose of any evidence THEY leave behind."

DJ looked at him and stepped back "yeah, whatever you say man."

Chris scowled as the camera was off him "HEY! NO INTERRUPTIONS! Now for this season, there are no marshmallows..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owen screamed in horror.

Chris chuckled "but for this." He held up a bag of peanuts "as for all flights, you always get a pack of complimentary peanuts. These are the new marshmallows for this season. Whoever DOESN'T receive one of these must DROP off this plane and never come back EEEEEVER!"

Marcus raised a hand "technically that's not true. Didn't a few..."

"MOVING ON!" Chris yelled in irritation "this season is also different in that we will not have set teams. Every single challenge the teams...WILL BE MIXED UP!" He chuckled "that's right, so your teammates and friends from the first challenge could be your adversaries the next day! So stay on your toes!"

Blaineley cleared her throat and pointed to a few doors in the back "back there are a few storage containers. Inside are items like some couches, chairs, tables, and the like."

She then pointed to 10 doors lining the other side of the plane. However, each door was unique in that they all had a different color to them.

Red, yellow, blue, green, grey, orange, brown, violet, black, and white.

The co-hostess grinned "I assume you noticed those doors? Well, they have to do with your...passes from last challenge."

Cody took his out "knew they had to be for something."

"Yes...those doors...will be wear you will sleep whenever we are in flight. You'll be asked to wake up and make your way to the seats whenever we have to land for a challenge." She then grinned "and...

...

...

..."whoever passport's is the color of the door is where they will be staying."

Chris chuckled "so that means anyone who has the same color as your own passports...are...your...ROOMIES!"

"YAY!" Lindsay cheered "SLUMBER PARTY!"

Blaineley chuckled "something like that." She then took out a clipboard and nodded "good, no couples are together."

Chris snickered "that means no Rated R stuff kiddies."

"Rated R?" Leanne asked.

"Don't ask eh." Ezekiel answered with a pale look.

"Wait..." Talia narrowed her eyes "does that mean...it's co-ed?"

"YEP!" Chris grinned "and before you ask if it's legal, hell in some of the countries we're visiting it probably is...maybe."

Trent then stepped back as Kelsey looked creepily at him at the mention of co-ed.

Jared grinned "AW YEAH! Hope I get a few hot babes!"

Chris held up a clipboard and double checked it "so...ladies and gents, the ones for the RED room, thus red passports, are...

"Raphael."

The silent card shark looked up from where he was sitting on the floor and nodded in affirmation.

"Katie."

The tanned BFFFL gulped fearfully as she looked at her other confirmed roommate, who just gazed at her.

"Lindsay."

The blonde bounced a little and gave a wave at the other two, with one returning it and the other just looking at her.

"And..."

"...Andrew."

The trained expert raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He looked next to him to see Raphael right next to him, just a few inches away.

The rest stepped back as the two stared each other down. Andrew's eyes narrowed as he asked "yes?"

Raphael tilted his head and soon nodded, almost respectfully. He then walked back to his place and started to shuffle another pair of cards.

Heather bit her lip and whispered "look out for him."

Andrew looked at her "he seems fine. Very impressive death stare."

She just rolled her eyes at this.

"The YELLOW room's occupants are..."

"Marcus."

The inventor looked around and put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Geoff."

The party man let out his trademark wooo and gave Marcus a friendly thumbs up.

"Jake."

The prankster gave a grin and gave Geoff a fistbump in response to this as Wolfo nudged his feet.

"And..."

...Felix."

The magician twirled his wand and stopped at his name.

"WOOOO!" Geoff cheered "all guy's dudes! EXCELLENT!"

Felix nodded "yeah, I'll show you guy's a few tricks!"

Chris chuckled "well, that room is now party central. Now next is...an all GIRLS room in the BLUE room...

"Gwen."

The goth blinked from her sketch and looked up, paying attention.

"Leshawna."

The street girl let out a small "yes." She gave Gwen a one armed hug with the goth smiling back.

"Bridgette."

The surfer smiled widely and was pulled into the hug by Leshawna reaching out.

"And..."

"...Dena."

The spiritualist just looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Dena?"

"DENA!"

She blinked and looked back at Chris, who scowled "your in the Blue room."

Dena nodded and bowed to her new confirmed roommates "greetings. I hope we can be peaceful."

Bridgette smiled, liking her almost instantly "I don't think that will be a problem."

"For the GREEN room is..."

"Eva."

Eva scowled and just nodded.

"Cody."

Cody's eyes widened as Eva looked at him from the corner of her eye, soon narrowing it.

"Justin."

The model smiled and gave a friendly wave to the other two.

"And...oh boy oh boy THIS is a good one..."

...

...

..."TYLER!"

Tyler yelled immediately "WHAT! OH NO! I'm NOT rooming with _her!"_

Chris scowled back "well you are dude. Deal with it."

Tyler sputtered angrily for a moment, then scowled and sat down.

Eva never even glanced at him.

Chris chuckled "so now the GREY room is..."

"Izzy."

The wild child jumped up and grinned.

"Laura."

"WWOOOOOO!" Izzy cheered and held her surrogate sister "we're still together!"

Laura chuckled "yeah, guess so."

Sara bit her bottom lip at this.

"Lenny."

"AHHH!" The paranoid one jumped up at his name and nervously glanced around.

"And...NOAH!"

The bookworm paled considerably "I'm...with THEM! ?"

Laura grinned "it'll be fun Noah!"

Noah sighed in resignation while Andrew dryly said "I predict a week before you snap."

"Thanks Andrew...that's _real_ comforting."

Chris snickered at this arrangement and continued "next is the ORANGE room...including..."

"Heather."

The changed queen bee bit her lip and crossed her fingers.

"Sara."

The singer gave a warm smile at Heather, who returned it.

"Talia."

The paranormal expert blinked and looked at the other females with an anxious expression.

"And..."

"...Owen."

The fun loving big camper cheered "WOOO! Awesome!"

Clark complained "aw man, why does he get to room with three hot chicks? !"

Jared walked up "seriously, can I switch? _I_ should be rooming with them, not this fatass."

Owen pouted while Izzy was on the verge of charging at him.

Blaineley didn't even look up at him "roommates are final. If you want to switch, you'll have to wait until their eliminated."

Jared grinned cruelly and then to Owen "gotcha."

Owen gulped as Izzy growled "don't try it meat head."

Jared sneered and was about to reply back when Chris yelled "whoa whoa! Save it for the challenges dudes."

"Now...next is the BROWN room...with..."

"Sadie."

The now skinny pale BFFFL shrugged and looked around in thought.

"Kiki."

The hacker grinned and gave a thumbs up at Sadie, who gave a slight smile.

"Jared."

The bully jock scowled in response and looked at the two, but still gave a slight grin at Sadie's form.

"And..."

"Clark."

The reporter shrugged and looked at Jared, then his briefcase "so since we're best buddies now, what's in there?"

"I told you, none of your business." Jared scoffed dismissively.

Clark quipped "oh I'm sorry, do you want me to repeat myself or do I have to talk slower for you to understand?"

"Your five seconds away from an ass kicking you little..." Jared snarled threateningly.

Blaineley interrupted "ANYWAY...the next is the VIOLET room...the tourists are..."

"Trent."

The musician nodded, trying to ignore Kelsey crossing her fingers and looking at him like Wolfo looks at a piece of meat.

"Emily."

The germaphobe looked at Trent and nodded, using hand sanitizer before shaking his hand.

"Ezekiel."

The homeschooled teen looked surprised and smiled, thinking it wouldn't be too bad.

"Annnnnd..."

Kelsey shook in anticipation.

"LEANNE!"

The southern belle's eyes widened before nodding "alrighty then Mr Mclean."

"Mr Mclean huh?" Chris grinned in pleasure "I like that."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kelsey was SCREAMING as loud as she could into the air.

"SHUT UP!" Chef's voice BOOMED over the intercom.

Kelsey paled and put her hands over her mouth.

"Now...that THAT is out of the way." Chris cleared out his ears "let's continue shall we?"

"Ahem...BLACK room is..."

"Courtney."

The CIT crossed her arms, still remaining silent.

"Kelsey."

The stalker groaned as Courtney gave her an irritated look.

"Jessie."

The psychologist looked up from the floor and rubbed her eyes. They then widened as she realized WHO she was rooming with.

DJ."

The gentle giant gulped slightly as he knew who he was with.

Chris nodded "and since Harold was eliminated, one room will have three with the last three tourists."

"Duncan."

The punk shrugged as he looked at who were the only two left.

"Oswald."

The sloth mumbled and opened his eyes drowsily.

"Beth."

The farmgirl bit her lip and nodded.

Chris clapped his hands together "EXCELLENT! All the rooms are officially FILLED! So now we PREPARE!"

Blaineley held up a hand "but not right now...now all of you go to your rooms, unpack, and get some rest. Wake up is at 10 AM sharp tomorrow.

* * *

(Red Room- Raphael, Katie, Lindsay, Andrew.)

"So after we had dinner Daddy liked him enough to ask him to stay over." Lindsay was rambling as they were unpacking "of course Cody had to sleep in another room like WAAAAAY down the hall, but he really does like him!"

The room, although called red, had brown walls and floors. It was at least the size of the rooms from the old cabins from the islands. Bunk beds were once again arranged on both sides of the wall with the girls on one side and the boys on the other.

Lindsay was currently talking to the other three in an eager friendly tone about what she did in the year break, currently talking about Cody first meeting her father.

Katie was nodding "so you Dad liked him?"

"Oh definitely." Lindsay smiled widely "he's the first guy he says not to want to just 'get into my pants'." She then frowned "by why would anyone wear my pants?"

"Oh, I'm not touching that." Andrew sighed as he sat on his bed.

Katie winced "me neither."

Lindsay tilted her head at the expert "what about you and Hannah, Andrew?"

"Well, she got one name right." Andrew muttered to himself, then grinned "been going great. My folks like her, her old man is locked up, and her mom really likes me." He then frowned "now if her little brother stopped trying to prank me and following us whenever we get together, it would be perfect."

Lindsay giggled "it's cute."

Andrew looked at her with disbelief "not when he's like a more sadistic version of Jake."

Katie just listened to this silently and bit her lip "so...it's going fine?"

Andrew nodded happily as he turned back to his bag.

The BFFFL just grimaced, not sure if she should say something to him or not.

Lindsay then bit her lip "I'm really happy that I'm here. But...why does Evelyn keep looking at me like I did something? I never talked to her at all over the break. Or maybe I did..."

Katie patted her back, trying to distract herself from her inner conflict "don't worry, maybe she's venting."

Andrew looked back up "I did here from Geoff that when he last talked to Tyler, they were going through some problems. But Geoff told me that Tyler said it was nothing serious." He shrugged "not sure what at this point. No sense of trying to figure out now."

Raphael, on the bunk above Andrew, was laying down cards playing by himself.

Lindsay looked up at the newcomer "Raefel, do you want to play another game?"

The mute looked down and held up a deck questioningly.

Katie still shivered at those piercing blue eyes.

Andrew looked up "I could play."

At that, Raphael leaped down and sat on the ground with the others in a circle.

"So how do you play again?" Lindsay blinked.

The card shark just let out a silent breath of irritation. He knew the girl had a large heart, but she was just not bright

* * *

Yellow Room- Marcus, Geoff, Jake, Felix.

"AND...PRESTO!" Felix stood in front of the others, attempting to make a flowers appear from thin air. But the flowers appeared under his hat.

Jake cheered and clapped "MORE!"

Geoff burst out laughing as well "yeah man, this is HILARIOUS!"

Felix scowled and muttered "not supposed to be." He then put on another determined grin as he pulled the flowers from his hat "AND BEHOLD! A set of flowers courtesy of the Fantastic Felix!"

Geoff quipped "dude, flattered, but I'm with someone."

Marcus looked up from his set of tools and sighed "why do you still try that? Magic doesn't exist."

Felix gasped "BLASPHEMY! Magic exists within us ALL!"

The scientist scoffed "sure."

Seeing an argument brewing, Geoff cut in "so how about a PARTY! First night of a new season!"

Jake frowned as he petted a sleeping Wolfo curled on the foot of his bed "Geoff, I REALLY want to...but...I think people would be too worried about Harold. He didn't even show up."

Felix sighed "yeah, I really wanted some tips from him." The magician took his hat off, revealing his black hair, and set himself on the top bunk.

Marcus frowned "I'm sure he's fine."

Geoff shrugged "eh, always next time." He then gave Jake a sly grin "soooo, I hear from Duncan you got your eye on a little someone."

Jake blushed and giggled "uh sure."

The party lover tipped his hat down "don't worry. Dr Geoff the Love Doctor will help you out bro!"

Marcus looked up "but you don't have a P.H.D."

Felix snickered "hey, don't let that stop you guys." He knew living here for this contest, however long, would definitely be interesting.

* * *

Blue Room- Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, Dena.

"You guy's didn't think it was the SLIGHTEST big suspicious that it fell RIGHT when she came in?" Gwen questioned.

From her bunk, Bridgette frowned "it does seem off."

Leshawna nodded "yeah, best watch yourself girl. If that girl tries anything else, she'll answer to ME!"

Bridgette smirked "good thing Michael wasn't here to see that. Speaking of which, where are him and the other Interns?"

Gwen shrugged "all he kept saying was we'd 'see them soon enough."

Dena was sitting on a top bunk, kicking her feet as she gazed up at the ceiling. She soon blinked and looked down "but about that Kelsey girl, she does seem unstable. Her aura was in a flare of rage earlier."

Gwen scowled "good. I would have strangled her."

Dena shook her head "violence is never the solution to problems. All it does is cause unrest and trouble for the soul."

Bridgette smiled at the newcomer "I think we'll get along well."

Dena tilted her head "but I must say, several of the individuals auras were somewhat dark. For example, Eva's seems to be in a state of focused anger."

Leshawna scowled "yeah we noticed. Who the heck does she think she is, threatening a sweetheart like Lindsay for?"

Bridgette attempted to steer the conversation away from this topic "so girl's, your relationships going OK?"

Gwen sighed happily "oh yes, even though we don't see each that much, Trent ALWAYS calls every night. He then sings me his special song to sleep." She stopped to let a girlish giggle "before you ask, no I won't tell. It's between me and him."

Leshawna chuckled "nice girl. Me and my Baby Boy have been getting along fine. I admit, most of the time he was still in juvie, but it was worth it." She frowned slightly "he does get a bit out of hand, but I know if he tries anything I'll know about it."

Dena smiled "well, I wish you all the best and pleasantries. I feel we will need them in this contest."

Gwen smiled "thanks."

"Ditto." Leshawna chuckled.

Dena then looked away in thought...wondering of the pure black aura she noticed.

The one around the male model.

* * *

Green Room- Eva, Cody, Justin, Tyler

"WELL I GET THE TOP BUNK! ?"

"OH YEAH, WELL I CALLED IT!"

Tyler and Eva were currently screaming at each other over who would get a bunk on their side of the room. Justin and Cody were at the side watching this with uncertainty.

Justin stepped in with a smile "um...how about we split? One takes one half and one takes the other half of the room?"

The two stopped at this and both yelled "FINE!"

Cody sighed in relief "nice work dude."

The model shrugged modestly "I try. I'll share with Eva and you with Tyler...how about that?"

Cody nodded "sounds good."

"So how are things with you and Lindsay?"

Cody grinned "EXCELLENT! The Codemeister put on his charms and her Dad gave me his approval."

Eva snorted "of course he did. He probably doesn't want to put up with that airhead ditz longer than he should."

Cody scowled "hey what's your problem?"

Eva sat up "my problem is that that who..."

Tyler cut in scornfully "Christ, give it a rest!"

"WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE?"

Justin yelled "STOP! PLEASE! We all need to relax and save our energy. It's been a long day and we need some rest."

At that the two stopped and turned from each other.

He went up and patter Tyler "and hey, anytime you want to talk, I'll listen."

Tyler smiled weakly "thanks."

"Oh anytime...anytime at all."

* * *

Grey Room- Izzy, Laura, Lenny, Noah.

"Give that back!" Noah was yelling as Izzy was playing 'keep away' with his latest novel. She was running around the room with a wild cackle.

Laura was shouting "Izzy please! He's a friend!"

Izzy wanted to continue, but the look on her surrogate sister's face stopped her cold "oh fine. Here."

Noah took it as he grumbled "well that's enough exercise for this week."

As he walked to his bunk, he noticed that his bunk mate was hiding underneath his covers with his eyes peaking out "I'm regretting asking this...what are you doing?"

"Checking for bugs." Lenny remarked and looked around his sheets "yep, none found. So what do you guy's think so far?"

Izzy crossed her arms "I'm thinking Laura's girl needs to lighten up."

Laura frowned "she's also the woman I love and just looking out for me."

Izzy nodded reluctantly and turned to Lenny and Noah "so what about you guy's?"

Lenny smirked "I'm ready to begin my hunt for the conspiracy tracking me!"

Izzy blinked "really, well the Illuminati is after me as well."

"WOW!" His eye's widened "you too! ?"

Izzy nodded as the two started to talk quickly to each other about hidden bug's, escape plans, and defenses. Noah just covered his head with a pillow "oh man, as if it's not enough for me currently."

Laura sat next to him and asked gently "Noah...is something wrong?"

Noah sighed "well...let's just say Beth's...kinda had it rough."

Laura nodded "still not over what Queenie did? She should just forgive her and move on. I did."

"It's more complicated than that. ALOT more." Noah grimaced "look, I don't want to betray Beth's trust."

Laura patted him on the shoulder "I understand." She gave him a kind smile "but still, don't forget, your a great guy Noah and Beth's a lucky girl. A little cynical and mean, but have a good heart."

Noah smiled faintly, feeling slightly better "thanks Laura."

* * *

Orange Room- Heather, Sara, Talia, Owen.

As the 4 unpacked, Owen was currently saying to Talia "so afterwards, the 4 of us headed down the trail and we ran into a HUGE cliff over a lake."

Talia blinked "you jumped in right?"

Sara sighed "yeah, still in our clothes."

Talia giggled "it does sound like double dates are interesting. Maybe you should pray to the spirits of the other side for protection?"

"Good idea." Sara smirked as Owen finished recalling the single double date between him and Izzy with her and Laura over the year break.

Heather sat on the top bunk while Sara unpacked "so that sounds more exciting than the one we had right?"

Sara grinned as she recalled the other double date with Heather and Andrew "yeah, but it was nice. A simple date and movie marathon was relaxing. Relaxing is good every now and then."

Heather chuckled "isn't that the true? I guess _điên chim_ really HAS learned alot from Izzy."

Not noticing the troubled look from Sara, Heather continued "well, have to say, I DO hope this goes better. Already got a threat from that Jared guy about 'betrayal' or some other crap." She then scowled "and I KNOW that Sadie was trying to make a move on MY man."

Sara let out a teasing look "protective are we?"

Heather grinned widely "oh you have NO idea."

Owen saw this and gulped "but yeah, that Jared guy is REAL scary. He looks like a wrestler."

Talia nodded as she sat on the bunk above Owen "he does seem to be similar to a wild Minotaur of old. Always destructive and threatening."

Heather rolled her eyes "well, I guess that's true. All I can say is if he want's me to supposedly 'pay' bring it."

The paranormal lover chuckled "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Brown Room- Sadie, Kiki, Jared, Clark.

"Just let me see!"

"I SAID NO YOU DORK!" Jared snapped as Clark took another photo. Since they got in, Clark had been taking photos nonstop of the surroundings and people.

Kiki and Sadie were happy to give a few poses while Jared had snapped at him.

Jared snarled "I swear you get near me or my case, I shove that camera up your ass!"

Clark frowned "sheesh, your acting like I saw your mom naked or something."

Jared just growled "just don't get near me loser." He then smirked at Sadie "anytime you want to see a REAL man instead of a guy who looks like he has a few weeks left to live, you can come find me."

Sadie rolled her eyes "yeah, right."

"What no look for me?" Kiki didn't mind not being noticed by this creep, but it was the principle of the matter.

Jared scoffed "yeah, I don't think so nerd."

Kiki grinned "I'll remember you said that."

The jock gave one last dark look at Clark and he lugged his briefcase to the wall while climbing up to the top bunk.

"Well, being here is going to be a barrel of laughs." Clark scoffed.

Kiki shook her head "damn straight."

Clark then gave a sly smile "saaay, if either you lovely ladies want to warm up..."

The hacker cut him off while Sadie gave a pleased grin "don't finish that thought. Scary enough what your going to do with those photos of us."

Clark gasped "are you suggesting...NO! I wouldn't!"

"Good. Just remember that any dirt you have...I'LL know about it." Kiki gave a challengingly look.

The reporter just chuckled "ooooh, feisty."

Sadie then spoke up "OH! Can I have a picture of me?"

Clark shrugged "when I get the chance to print them out. Sure."

"Thank you."

As the girls went back to her bed, Kiki asked "why did you want one for yourself?"

Sadie brushed back a pigtail "wanted to see how good I looked."

Kiki chuckled "nothing wrong with a little love. But you DID look fine before. Beauty is within after all and I have a WHOLE lot of beauty."

Sadie blinked just once "'beauty is...within?"

...

...

...

...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sadie burst out laughing, as if hearing the funniest joke in the world. She then patted Kiki on the head "good one."

The hacker scowled as Sadie turned back to her bed muttering scornfully as she remembered her former self from a year before "_'__beauty is within'..._tch_, _what a joke."

* * *

Violet Room- Trent, Emily, Ezekiel, Leanne.

Leanne blinked as she looked around "wow, so we're really sleeping in the air?"

Ezekiel nodded "I know, it's real exciting eh."

Leanne chuckled "ah suppose that's one way to put it."

As he was unpacking, Trent noticed a hissing sound and saw that the other new girl Emily was spraying the room vigorously with an almost religious zeal. He soon asked "um are you cleaning?"

"Yes. Can never be too careful with these disgusting creatures." Emily replied as she walked around the room, still spraying.

Leanne coughed "ah must say, ah don't like dirt that much either. But aren't you being a little thorough...if ya don't mind me saying."

"Not at all." Emily stopped "I simply wish to look after you all and make sure none of you get any disgusting...AH! Ezekiel don't do that!"

Ezekiel was about to pick his nose and stopped "what eh?"

Emily groaned "I still have much to do it seems."

Leanne smiled and patted her on the shoulder "now now, don't be lahke that. We should get a good night's rest. Early bird get's the worm and all."

Trent gulped "uh...if you don't mind could we somehow find a lock for the door? Otherwise, I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight."

Ezekiel looked at him questioningly "are you worried about that Kelsey girl? I get the feeling. I'm worried about Courtney eh."

Leanne blinked "was she that tanned girl? Ah don't understand she was real quiet."

"Yeah...that's what worries me eh."

* * *

Black Room- Courtney, Kelsey, Jessie, DJ.

DJ chuckled nervously as he listened to Kelsey continuously speak about her 'beloved'. Jessie was sitting down, just staring at her notebook while Courtney was silently staring at the ceiling.

"And then when he BRAVELY allowed himself to go to protect someone was SOOOO romantic." Kelsey sighed "I just KNOW he can do the same for me."

"Um...isn't he dating Gw..."

"NEVER MENTION HER NAME!" Kelsey yelled, causing him to "eep".

Courtney finally spoke "would you shut up! ? God, you've been talking about him ENDLESSLY!"

Kelsey scowled "your just bitter that you haven't found your soul mate yet like I have mine." She stopped to grin dementedly "oh yes, he will understand." Without another word, she abruptly turned back to her bed and dove under the covers.

Jessie sighed "DJ, don't bother. It would take MONTHS of therapy for obsession to go away in most patients."

DJ frowned "you OK girl?"

Jessie nodded "I will be, after a good night's sleep."

Courtney was about to respond scathingly, but bit her tongue.

DJ smiled "hey, not like he's gone. And think, there could be challenges where he could come back like in last season." He then walked over to his bed, where Bunny sat as he started to pet him.

Jessie soon smiled "suppose that's true."

However...she couldn't help shake the feeling...something happened to Harold.

* * *

White Room- Duncan, Oswald, Beth.

Duncan grinned "awesome! A spare bed."

Oswald groaned "that's good. Well, night." He soon fell into his bed, snoring instantly.

Beth snorted "well, he's motivated."

"Aw his loss. Means less work for us farm girl." Duncan claimed as he threw his bags into the corner.

The farmgirl nodded "yeah...motivation."

Duncan looked at her "um...something up?"

Beth frowned "is Leshawna doing fine?"

"Oh yeah." Duncan grinned "she's great...when she's not smacking me that is." He finished rubbing his head.

"I mean will she help go after the Bitch?"

Duncan palmed his face "not again. Look, it was a YEAR ago farm girl. Get..."

He stopped as Beth's face turned dark "um...nevermind."

She silently turned away as she muttered "can't do it. I...I can't."

Duncan frowned, not sure what to say "I know it was a little rough, but come on. It was just a game."

Beth shook her head as she still had her back to him "wish it was just that."

Duncan blinked "wait...did something happen? Like during the break?"

The farm girl didn't respond as she just climbed into bed.

And for once, the punk was at a loss for words.

* * *

**Red Room Residents- Raphael, Katie, Lindsay, Andrew.  
**

**Yellow Room ****Residents- Marcus, Geoff, Jake, Felix.  
**

**Blue Room ****Residents- Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, Dena.  
**

**Green Room ****Residents- Eva, Cody, Justin, Tyler.  
**

**Grey Room ****Residents- Izzy, Laura, Lenny, Noah.  
**

**Orange Room ****Residents- Heather, Sara, Talia, Owen.  
**

**Brown Room ****Residents- Sadie, Kiki, Jared, Clark.  
**

**Violet Room ****Residents- ********Trent**, Emily, Ezekiel, Leanne.  


**Black Room ****Residents- Courtney, Kelsey, Jessie, DJ.  
**

**White Room ****Residents- Duncan, Oswald, Beth.  
**

* * *

And THERE WE GO!**  
**

There's the list for the roomies, which MIGHT change over time.

So...like it...or hate it?

As always...QUESTIONS!

What happened to Beth?

Will Clark learn what's in Jared's briefcase?

Can Tyler and Eva live in the same room without killing each other?

And will anyone find out the truth about Harold's elimination?

Find out next time on...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ACTION...TOUR!

ARG!


	5. Yo ho, A Tourist's Life For Me Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do own the multiple OC's that will appear throughout this story.

I have no excuse.

Besides, school and college, family issues, and other things.

I...don't know what to say.

All that I can do is promise NEVER to go this long without an update EVER again!

Now here is the SECOND ever challenge!

* * *

Snores filled the cabin as the 4 slept. All was peaceful when a huge horn BLASTED from the intercoms set up in each corner of the room.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING TOURISTS! HA HA! THAT'S RIGHT DUDES AND DUDETTES! TIME FOR A LITTLE WAKEY WAKEY!" Chris's voice cackled "CURRENTLY, WE ARE OVER THE CARRIBEAN OCEAN AND WILL BEGIN OUR DESCENT IN APPROXIMATELY 30 MINUTES!"

All over the plane, one tourist after another groaned at the sound of the obnoxious host's voice blasting over the intercom of the plane.

Then a small struggle was heard and a warmer voice was heard "what he means is that all tourists report to the Cafeteria in front of the plane in 30 minutes for the next challenge to begin."

"HEY THIS IS MY INTERCOM! WHO SAID YOU CAN USE IT!?"

"CHRIS JUST WAIT FOR THEM ALREADY!"

Inside the Black Room, Jessie sighed as she sat up, rubbing her head "and there is the bell."

DJ sat up suddenly and hit his head on the top bunk "OW! Damn!"

Kelsey shot up and dashed out the door immediately "I'M COMING BABY!"

Jessie looked at this and shook her head "and there she goes."

The giant stepped out of the bed, crinkling his back "oh man, can't believe we have to go through all this again."

Courtney silently jumped out of her bed and stormed out the door.

Staring at this, Jessie frowned in thought, but then turned to sadness of the events of yesterday.

Even now, she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Jessie- (sighs) I had a good night's rest, but I still can't shake the bad feeling I'm getting. Is Harold alright?**  
**

Courtney- Like I said, they are simply not worth my time. Now all I want is to focus and win.

* * *

(Spruce Hawk Cafeteria)

The cafeteria was surprisingly spacious, with a layout that reminded the former campers of the layout of the Mess Hall in size with multiple cafeteria style tables around the room. What was different was that each side had a window showing rushing clouds and crystal blue sky.

Currently one of them was being viewed by Leanne, who was in awe at being in the sky.

Walking up next to her, Clark let out a grin "nice huh?"

Leanne nodded "yeah, this is quite amazing. It's breathtaking."

Clark smirked as he looked at the belle "ain't the only thing."

Leanne blinked and turned to him "whatever do you mean?"

Before Clark could answer, he felt a tug on his ear with Kiki pulling him "down."

"AH! Oh come on, I was just being friendly." Clark protested as he was led to another table.

The reporter took in the surroundings with a curious eye at how the others filing in were reacting in this new season. He noticed that there was a side window where there were already a huge array of trays with food already placed on them.

Duncan retrieved one with a disgusted expression at the 'food' and grimaced "can't believe we have to do all this over again."

Leshawna took one as well and nodded "that's what I'm saying."

The two walked to another table, where two other couples were sitting.

Cody and Trent were talking about the possibilities on where they could possibly be headed while Gwen and Lindsay were talking about what had happened over the break. Or at least Lindsay was talking while Gwen was poking her food with a disgusted look.

"So after that, he took me to a SUPER restaurant and he had a cute little set up to it!" Lindsay was happily saying to her BFF.

"Uh-huh."

"After that, we went down to the town lake and sat under the stars for like an hour!"

"Uh-huh. Sounds nice Linds."

"It was so beautiful, the moon, the stars, the water, everything!"

"Yep."

"So then we went home where I realized I was a man."

"That's nice." Gwen absently continued. After a minute, she looked up "WHAT!?"

Lindsay looked at her slyly "gotcha."

The Goth rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

But at another table, a new tourist was watching this, now seeing Gwen talking to Trent muttering derangedly under her breath "no...no...stay away."

From next to her, Dena stared at this "hmmm, your air has feelings of contempt along with feelings of obsession."

Kelsey blinked at the girl, sitting right on the table, then scowled "mind your own business."

Dena shrugged and resumed her steady stare around the cafeteria area of the plane. Watching this was a sighing Jake, with Wolfo resting at his ankles. Next to him, Sara looked at this amusedly "your staring."

Grimacing, Jake looked at Sara "ummm..."

"You don't need to say anything." She said comfortingly.

Jake nods, relieved. He picks his tray up with a look of disgust, noticing how Wolfo was also backing away from the food. Apparently even with the new changes, the food was as poor and bad off as before.

Jake waved at Eva, but was surprised to see her ignore him and roughly shoved past Sara.

Sara scowled "Hey."

Eva ignored this as well as she sat by herself

* * *

**(CONFEESIONAL CAM)**

Jake- Dena's really pretty. And seems nice. But...(stops to rub his chin) what was going on with Eva?

Eva- (snorts) Like I said...no more playing around and 'friends' shit. Now I'm just focused on getting that 10 Million.

Sara- It's really sweet Jake liking that new girl. (grimaces) Now I just wish the food was better.

Owen- (Munching on a plate) WOW! The food is as tasty as ever!

* * *

Picking up a tray as well, Katie made her way to where Sadie sat. The now slim girl greeted her with a smile "so?"

Katie shrugged "they were alright. That Raphael guy is kinda creepy though."

Sadie nods "yeah, I get that."

"What about you? You were with three other new guys."

Sadie looked around at them. Jared was doing sit ups at one corner of the room while Clark and Kiki were sitting together chatting away.

"Well Clark's nice, Jared's a creep, and Kiki..." Sadie chuckled "she's so funny. She made a real amusing comment." Before Katie could ask, Sadie grinned "so...what was the news?"

The BFF stared at her friend...then looked at Justin, who was chatting politely with DJ and Duncan, although Duncan did seem to have some hostility in his eyes while staring at the model.

"Sadie...what ELSE did Justin help you with over the break?" Katie attempted to avoid the earlier question

Her friend shrugged "what's the deal? He just gave me some exercise and tips. No big deal. Wait...your avoiding the question."

Katie grimaced "Sadie..."

"Look." Sadie frown lessened "Justin said, 'if you want something get it'. I'm not waiting for my prince Charming, I'm getting it."

Katie grimaced "well...their still happy and together. It's been a year."

Sadie seemed to ignore this as she just dug at food.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Katie- (scowls) OK...WHAT the hell did Justin teach her over the year break? (grimaces) I now wish I didn't go on that trip with my parents. Left Twig Harbour for almost 3 months.

Sadie- Katie just doesn't understand. I'm just trying to help him. All that happened to me was that I woke up to reality.**  
**

* * *

As Katie frowned...a curse was heard as Felix walked past looking at his pack of cards. He blindly sat at a table he passed, flicking through his cards. He picked one and muttered "I now choose...6 of Diamonds."

With a hopeful smile, Felix flicked the card. He frowned as he saw the 3 of Hearts "damn...well, always next time." He then absently looked up and froze as he saw the one sitting across.

Raphael, the hooded mute, was sitting across, staring crossly at the magician.

"Oh...uh...Raphael right?" Felix nervously asked.

Raphael stared at the magician...then nodded.

Holding up the cards, the speaker frowned "don't know what the hell I'm doing wrong."

The mute picked a card up from the pack, causing Felix to flinch, personally finding the other new camper very unnerving.

"Is it...the FIVE OF CLUBS!?"

Raphael turned it around, showing the Ace of Spades.

"Damn!"

The mute just frowned at that.

Felix winced and asked "uh...so...everything fine?"

Raphael looked at him.

"OK, I'll leave you alone." Felix hurriedly stood up and walked off.

As the magician left, Raphael shook his head and took out a deck of his own cards. As he started to shuffle, the door to the front of the plane opened. The two hosts walked out with Chris clapping his hands, getting all of their attention.

"WELL WELL! TOURISTS! How are you enjoying your new digs?!"

Marcus grimaced "how can Chef still cook? Is he not flying the plane?"

Chris chuckled "oh he just cooks when the plane lands. We leave them in the fridge overnight to give to you all in the morning."

Gwen scowled "figures."

"So...care to take a guess to where we are currently boys and girls?" Blaineley asked with a friendly smile.

Looking out one of the windows, Noah frowned "where the hell are we? I see nothing, but ocean."

"OH Noah...so glad you noticed." Chris nodded, then gestured "so...now follow me. OH! Wait...first...everyone put on your bathing suits!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Noah- (grimaces) As if I don't have enough to deal with I have to come back to this god forsaken show. Wouldn't be surprised if he drops us all in the damn Arctic.

Tyler- (crossed arms and scowls determinedly) I KNOW I can do this.

Jared- Oh great, that EMBARRASSMENT is still here. (grins) Well...it would be more fun to break him. Make SURE he knows he should just quit before he embarrasses REAL jocks any further.

Sadie- (shrugs and brushes back a pigtail) It would give me a chance to really try out my new bikini.

Oswald- (seen snoring)

Dena- HMMMMM, there seems to be some negative residual energy within this Confessional. Hopefully they will be able to continue in a friendly manner.******  
**

* * *

(Cargo Hold)**  
**

In their swim suits, Chris was snickering "so I bet your all wondering WHERE exactly we are correct?"**  
**

Cody shivered "no, I'm wondering why we have to be in our swimsuits in this freezing cargo hold!"

The tourists were shaking in their swim wear inside the cold cargo hold. They were also scowling as while they were getting dressed, the plane suddenly started to descend rapidly. It appeared to have actually landed on the water, judging by the way the plane slowly rocked.

But because of the landing, the campers had been jostled and tossed around, with some even receiving some bruises.

Blaineley noticed some of these and scowled at her ex "was that truly necessary?"

Chris scoffed "meh relax. It was just a little joke. Besides, their fully awake now aren't they?"

Noah scowled "you just love doing this to us."

"Yes, yes I do." The host nodded "hey, everyone has a hobby."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Noah- Why do I even bother anymore?

* * *

"Now tourists...did you all have a pleasant first night?" Blaineley asked.

There were a mixture of nods along with a few grumbles.

Oswald yawned "I slept OK."

Duncan took a quick look at the newbie and snorted "you look like you can sleep through a hurricane."

Looking at the punk incredulously, Oswald asked "how do you know I did that?"

"Can we get started or what Mclean?" Jared annoyedly asked.

The host frowned and rolled his eyes "teens." Clearing his throat, the host continued "so tourists, to where we are...we're in the middle..."

...

...

...

"Of the beautiful CARIBBEAN!"

Talia raised her hand "are we near the Triangle?"

Chris looked at her "Triangle?"

"The Bermuda Triangle!" Talia exclaimed "the place with numerous disappearances, weather anomalies, and activity of the strangest kind!"

The host's looked at each other, then to her shaking their heads. Chris frowned "uh...no. Well...just have something to say."

Before they could ask, Chris pulled out a small control and yelled "HAVE A NICE SWIM!"

BEAP!

The floor suddenly opened up beneath the tourists...where they all dropped down into the warm ocean, their screams filling the air.

Chris cackled "OH MAN! HAHAHAHA! Oh...I can tell that's NEVER going to get old!"

He then grabbed a parachute and jumped out as well

Staying aboard, Blaineley just rolled her eyes at her ex's crass behavior.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- (snickers) Oh...always start an official season off with a good prank. (scowls) It'll be payback for those rotten kids turning me BALD!**  
**

Blaineley-(sighs) and Chris WONDERS why we broke up.**  
**

* * *

Down below in the sea with the plane flying off, Tyler surfaced and spat some water out "SHIT!" He looked around to see the others rising to the surface, some more difficult than others.

Owen sputtered "AHHH! I'M DROWNING! I'M DROWNING! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Izzy swam over "I'M COMING BIG O!" She reached over and helped him reach the surface.

The larger camper spat out some water and looked around "oh Lord of the Flies where are we?!"

Duncan snarked "oh gee...I guess the CARIBBEAN!"

Oswald floated and yelled "AHHH! I'M UP! I'M UP!"

Jake looked around frantically "OH...AH! NO! PLEASE DON'T LET THERE BE SHARKS!"

At that, most of the tourists started to look worried at that with Trent saying nervously "uh Jake...not helping dude."

"SORRY!"

Kelsey swam over "don't worry! I'll keep you safe!"

Gwen scowled at that, swimming between her boyfriend and the crazed fan "OH FAT CHANCE!"

"GUYS OVER THERE EH!" Ezekiel pointed out nearby.

The tourists looked over a small distance away to see a trio of ships approaching at a rapid pace. But there ships, they noticed, were old fashioned.

One of the ships had a white flag, another a grey flag, and the final a black flag...all of them with skulls and crossbones.

The ships were in the style of old fashioned galleon ships with Chris landing on one of them. He leaned over and shouted "ARG YE CAMPERS! THAT IS CORRECT! HERE IN THE CARIBBEAN! WHERE PLUNDERERS OF ALL CAME FROM ACROSS THE SEAS! THEY CAME FOR BOUNTIES...SHIPS...AND TREASURE!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Felix- Pirates? OH...OH! I LOVED THOSE MOVIES!

Bridgette- Me and Geoff saw ALL THREE of the movies back to back. Far as we're concerned, the fourth doesn't exist.

Geoff- Ah pirates. The criminals, the badasses of the sea...and MAN they knew how to PARTY!

* * *

A rope ladder was thrown down to the ocean as the ship was able to come to a stop. The tourists, one by one, climbed to the top of the deck with a grinning Chris Mclean waiting for them.

"Had a nice swim?" The host snickered at their expressions.

Andrew spat out some water at Chris's feet, causing him to jump back.

Lindsay pouted "that was SO scary!"

"CAN WE DO THAT AGAIN!?" Kiki called out.

Emily was looking around the ship with a disgusted look "Chris, WHAT exactly is this filthy vessel?"

Chris snickered "well Emily...THESE three ships are what all of you will travel in!" He started to walk to the front of the ship "in the ancient tales of the pirates, they were said to have buried treasure and hide it away on isolated islands!"

He pointed into the far distance, where it seemed an island was barely visible "you see...at THAT island we have hidden two treasure chests! Inside each is a pass...for invincibility for the team! But first...you have to GET there!"

Heather frowned "are we using these ships? HOW are we supposed to steer them!?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can figure it out." Chris waved it off with a chuckle "you see...once you all get there...you have to FIND the treasure! And what do pirates often do with their treasures in myth?"

Gwen gulped a little, as it reminded her of her fear "bury them?"

"CORRECT!" Chris nods "so...now all that's left for you scurvy dogs is to choose your crews! As I have said...each challenge will have a new team...for the most part the teams will be chosen at RANDOM! But today...their set." He took out a small clipboard...

"For this one and only challenge...the teams will be set up...ALPHABETICALLY!"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Team 1 with the Grey flag...THE SAVAGE SEADOGS!" Chris called out first... "The team will have..."

"Andrew."

Nodding, he looked up at the grey flag on the mast with an interested look.

"Beth."

The farm girl couldn't help but give a frown and Andrew a look.

"Bridgette."

She nodded with a smile.

"Clark."

"ARG!" Clark let out with a chuckle "oh sweet!"

"Cody."

Looking around, he nodded "well, this is going to be different."

"Courtney."

The CIT uncaringly shrugged.

"Dena."

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Duncan."

The punk grinned "OH PILLAGING! NICE!"

"DJ."

The giant looked out into the distance and nodded hesitantly.

"Ezekiel."

The prairie boy was still looking around the ship in awe, never being on a ship before.

"Eva."

The muscle woman remained silent.

"Emily."

She didn't respond as she was cleaning the deck of the boat.

"And...Felix."

The magician grinned in excitement, eager to get started.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Eva- (nods) Well...they seem to be alright. Some of them at least.

Emily- (sprays bottle) Well...pirates were filthy animals...but it does seem to be somewhat exciting.

Courtney- As I said...no more grudges. But...someday...they'll ALL pay.

Ezekiel- Why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden?

Beth- This...actually sounds fun. But how are we supposed to steer these things?**  
**

* * *

"Team 2 with the White flag...THE BLOODY BUCCANEERS!" Chris continued pointing to the ship next to them, floating against the tide.

"Geoff."

The party man whooped and pumped his fist.

"Gwen."

With a shrug, Gwen said "eh, could be worse."

"Heather."

Nodding, Heather smirked in pleasure.

"Izzy."

"YO HO! YO HO! YO HO! YO HO!" Izzy hollered into the air.

"Jake."

"A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!" Jake finished with a cheer.

"Jared."

Sneering, he turned to them "don't slow me down."

"Jessie."

Nodding once, she looked up and then looked to the next tourist to be named.

"Justin."

The model nodded pleasantly, grinning.

"Katie."

The tan BFF looked around the ship, stumbling around the rocking ship.

"Kelsey."

The crazed tourist wasn't listening. She was too busy giggling.

"Kiki."

"Aw phooey." Kiki frowned "no tech here."

"Laura."

Laura dashed around the ship, looking at all the array with an interested look.

"Leanne."

She didn't respond as she was too busy rocking back and forth, a queasy look on her face.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

**Leanne- (holds stomach) Oh, ah don't...feel so well.  
**

**Izzy- (is wearing an eyepatch) OH! PIRATES! And we can wear eyepatches! Eyepatches are cool!  
**

**Jared- Great, stuck with these losers. Now they can have a REAL leader in charge.  
**

**Kelsey- (giggling) Oh yes...just one push. No one could ever know."  
**

* * *

"And...TEAM 3...with the black flag..."DAVEY JONES DUTCHMEN!"

"Leshawna."

The street girl nodded "well, this sista better get her sea legs."

"Lenny."

"AH! WHAT!?"

"Lindsay."

The blond blinked "wow...wait, what are we doing again?"

"Marcus."

The inventor was already looking at the central post "wow, fantastic craftsmanship."

"Noah."

The bookworm rolled his eyes "oh whoopie. We get to be grubby lunatics."

"Oswald."

Only a snore was the answer.

"Owen."

With a cheer, he grinned "OH WE GET TO FIND TREASURE!"

"Raphael."

The mute scowled in response, causing the ones near to back away.

"Sadie."

The now thin BFF shrugged, placing a hand on her slim waist.

"Sara."

Nodding, she looked into the distance towards the island.

"Talia."

The expert was trying to see in another direction, most likely in the direction of the Bermuda Triangle.

"Trent."

Trent nodded, but still backed away from the heavy breathing apparent fan of his.

"Tyler."

The jock wannabe snarled and nodded fiercely.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Tyler- GOOD! Time to show what I'm made of!

Marcus- Such a fascinating ship. I hope to see some blueprints in how it was made.

Leshawna- Man, this season, their REALLY going all out on us.

Raphael- (just sits there, calmly shuffling his cards)**  
**

* * *

Chris nods "so tourists...you've all been chosen!"

"Now...in 10 minutes while you ALL get to your designated ships...this season's first official team challenge...BEGINS!"

At that...the tourists all looked at each other once more

* * *

**The Savage Seadogs- Andrew, Beth, Bridgette, Clark, Cody, Courtney, Dena, Duncan, DJ, Ezekiel, Eva, Emily, Felix.**

**The Bloody Buccaneers- Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jake, Jared, Jessie, Justin, Katie, Kelsey, Kiki, Laura, Leanne. **

**Davey Jones Dutchman- Leshawna, Lenny, Lindsay, Marcus, Noah, Oswald, Owen, Raphael, Sadie, Sara, Talia, Trent, Tyler.**

* * *

Like it?

Hate it?

Again...sorry to take SO long with this.

Now...HERE! ARE! THE! QUESTIONS!

Will any of the ships sink on the way to the island?

What teams will get along and which ones will face trouble?

Are there any tricks up Chris's sleeve?

Will there be hints to who assaulted Harold?

Find out...next time on...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	6. Yo ho, A Tourist's Life For Me Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the OC's that will appear.

That's right!

Still here!

We have survived the APOCALYPSE!

And Valentines as well!

This calls for cake!

And pie!

To remind all of you readers the the teams

BTW...new poll in my profile...check it out please!

**The Savage Seadogs- Andrew, Beth, Bridgette, Clark, Cody, Courtney, Dena, Duncan, DJ, Ezekiel, Eva, Emily, Felix.**

**The Bloody Buccaneers- Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jake, Jared, Jessie, Justin, Katie, Kelsey, Kiki, Laura, Leanne. **

**Davey Jones Dutchman- Leshawna, Lenny, Lindsay, Marcus, Noah, Oswald, Owen, Raphael, Sadie, Sara, Talia, Trent, Tyler.**

And yes, I DO plan on continuing this story...I WILL finish this no matter WHAT!

* * *

(The Savage Seadogs)

After each team was deposited on their selected ships and given a small reprieve before the challenge started in 15 minutes. The team searched around the ship for a brief moment, then gathered near the front of the ship.

Duncan was cackling "oh sweet! Pirates are the ORIGINAL badasses of the sea!" He glanced at the cannon with an eager grin "oh I'm gonna love messing with that."

Felix nods "yes...just some of my smoke pellets and we'll VANISH into thin air!"

By this point, the group had gathered near the steering wheel, they had gathered with Clark snapping photos of the area "so I guess parties served with barmaids is out?"

At this, several females looked at him with the reporter shrugging.

"OK." Andrew started "so whose in charge of..."

Beth cut in "OK, I am NOT taking orders from you."

Seeing this, Bridgette sighed "Beth..."

"Look, I'll just do a cannon." Beth continued and walked to the other side of the vessel.

"...Awkward." Cody muttered, then flinched as he got a look from Andrew "well it is!"

"ANYWAY...I don't suppose anyone knows how to sail one of these things?" The expert looked around, only to get shaking heads "well...great."

Eva snorted "what's the deal? Just turn the wheel at the front."

DJ sighed "Eva, we have to let down these sails, measure wind, and the seas to." At the looks, he explained "I grew up in near the sea. Know a little about this stuff. Just basics, Mama never bothered getting a boat."

"Well, let's just steer this damn thing." Eva started to head to the wheel...but stop to see the new tourist Emily rubbing the wheel with a vigorous air.

"What? It needs to be respectable." Emily explained

The muscle woman shook her head and got to the wheel, but she couldn't help but notice the CIT just standing still with her arms at her side.

"Huh, your not mouthing off about 'taking charge?" Eva sneered

Only blinking, the tanned female just walked to one of the cannons in an air of silence.

At this, Ezekiel and Cody traded glances, stunned that she wasn't demanding control.

Dena couldn't help but frown "must we shoot the cannons? Violence is not an acceptable response."

"I'm not really a fan myself." Bridgette answered for her roommate "but we don't really have much of other options."

The spiritualist crossed her arms, but noticed the cape wearing newcomer at the front of the ship, waving his arms "AND...ALAKAZAM!" He looked around..."we're still here?"

"Nope, we're all trapped in the astral plain." Clark joked.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL CAM)

Beth- What? Did you think I would WILLINGLY listen to orders from the guy dating the Bitch?

Ezekiel- She's...quiet? Something's not right eh.

Felix- (fixing his wand) Come on...just (squirts water into his face)

Eva- (scoffs) 'Violence is not acceptable?' Has that broad even WATCHED this show?

Dena- I simply believe that violence is an apish brutal response. There are always better alternatives.

* * *

(The Bloody Buccaneers)

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE DIRTBAGS!"

Jared was bellowing at the startled group "I'm leader and I decide whose in charge of what!"

Geoff blinked and scowled "what?! Hold on bro! You've only been here a day!"

"So what!?" Jared sneered "I have more athelticism and talent then any of you losers!"

Leanne was holding the railing, steadily trying to get her sea legs "oh...please stop fighting ya'll. Ah...oh dear." She leaned over the side...sounding as if she was retching.

Laura winced "oh...ouch."

Heather had taken the wheel, looking down the lower deck "look, we don't have to be experts. Let's just put down the sails and try."

Gwen couldn't help but chuckle "aye aye." She then couldn't help but noitce the newbie Kelsey staring at her ominously "ummm...what?"

Kelsey just stared some more...then walked to one of the cannons silently.

"AHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" From up above, one of the masts, Izzy swung around "AVAST YE MATIES! WE WILL PILLAGE! FOR BOOTY! FOR FUDGE!"

"Did she just say..." Kiki chuckled a little.

Heather waved it off "don't ask. Go along with it. It saves time for headaches."

Jake was fiddling with one of the cannons and put something inside "there we go. A little more oomp to it!" He noticed that Jessie was still silent, gazing over the side.

"Jessie?"

"I...I'm fine Jake. Really." The female sighed "I just...am still worried about Harold. I don't know what happened to him."

Jake frowned "Aw, don't be like that. I'm sure he's fine."

Listening to this, Justin couldn't help but look at this with interest.

"Justin? Can I talk to you?"

The model looked over to see the tanned twin looking at him with concern "oh of course Katie, what's up?"

"Um...exactly WHAT did you teach Sadie over the break." She asked, crossing her arms.

Justin shrugged "just some confidence boosting tips along with exercise. No big deal."

Katie nods "I know...I just...feel like she's a whole other person."

"I understand." Justin sympathized "but people change over time."

"I guess..." Katie can't help but nod, although as she walked away, she still felt troubled.

* * *

(CONFESSIONAL CAM)

Justin- (sighs sadly) Aw...poor Jessie. Such a shame what happened to her. And for Katie, it's just life. Hopefully she'll understand.

Katie- (looks away...biting her bottom lip)

Jake (tinkering with a device) These guy's won't know what hit them.

Izzy- TIME TO GET SOME TREASURE! ARG!

* * *

(Davery Jones Dutchman)

Trent clapped his hands "OK guy's, huddle up!"

The majority of the Dutchman huddled together near the wheel, although they kept their distance from the mute, who looked apathetic to the whole situation.

But near one of the cannons Oswald was sitting down napping.

"I think we should divide on who should do what here." Trent started.

Lenny looked supicioulsy "do you have a wire on you?"

"Um...no?"

"Alright...I'll do a cannon...but I'm onto you." Lenny slowly walked down, looking at Trent warily.

Marcus shook his head "I'll see about upgrading the cannons. Wish me luck."

Noah steadied himself on his feet "oh Christ...have to be a bunch of slobs like pirates."

"AWWWW, come on Noah!" Owen grinned "pirates are so cool! They had no rules, no laws, and knew how to EAT!"

The bookworm grumbled "that's what worries me."

As he mumbled, Talia glanced over the side muttering "if only the spirits can give us strength."

"AHHHH!" Lindsay screamed, startling the group "SPIRITS! GHOSTS!"

"NO NO!" Sara tried to relax her "Lindsay, she means that in a good way!"

The blond stopped and looked embarrassed "uh...I knew that."

Talia shrugged "sea ghosts exist."

Seeing as Lindsay was about to panic again, Leshawna frowned at Talia "would you stop mentioning ghosts!?"

With Talia's shrug, Lindsay calmed down enough to go towards the sails, to see the mute just holding one of the ropes. She was curious to see him without the hood, seeing his white hair.

"Oh hello Rory!"

The mute just glanced at her, then looked out into the ocean.

"So...why's your hair white?"

"..."

Lindsay pouted "aw don't by shy. I'm easy...OH...I mean easy to talk to!"

Raphael was starting to look irritated...especially when Lenny called down "NO SIGN OF THEM...OH AND THE CHALLENGE IS PROBABLY GOING TO START ANY SECOND!"

Tyler grinned fiercely "GOOD!" He then noticed that Oswald was still napping "oh for...can someone get him up!?"

He then noticed a newly slimmed Sadie walking over and leaned down "oooooooh Oswald..."

The sloth shook his head and looked up, to see Sadie smiling "oh...could you PLEASE help us out?"

"Just a few more..." his voice trailed off to see the sly smile she had "umm..."

"Oh but it would be _so _kind of you to help out. Pretty please?" Sadie curved a finger along Oswald's cheek.

"Uh...SURE THING!" Oswald shot up and lurched with a surprising amount of speed.

Sadie brushed back a pigtail with ease "oh too easy."

Sara raised an eyebrow "couldn't you just ask?"

Sadie rolled her eyes "where's the fun in that? If you got it, flaunt it."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Sadie- She wouldn't get it. She was already pretty. Not like she understands.

Raphael- (just rolls his eyes in boredom and shrugged)

Lenny- I know...SOMEONE MUST BE AN AGENT! THEY HAVE TO BE!

Oswald- What? Even I get motivated with a pretty girl asking.

Noah- Oh sea, violence, and destruction. Yeah, definitely not my forte.

* * *

From a nearby modern day boat, Chris held up a gun and shouted "ARE YOU READY TO GO PLUNDERING AND SCAVENGING YOU FILTHY SCALEWAGS!?"

"ARG!" Multiple campers called out.

"NO!" Others yelled at the same time.

Chris dropped the accent "well...too fricking bad! Time to get this shindig STARTED!"

"ON...your...MARKS...GET SET...GO!" Chris fired his gun, at the same time a massive wind started to blow from a nearby island, revealed to have a massive fan blower stationed.

On the Buccaneers ship, Izzy whooped as she pulled the cord on one of the cannons. As it blasted, it was revealed to be a mixture of water balloons filled instead of water, with paint.

"AW COME ON! No bombs!?" The redhead protested

Chris also noticed this "WHAT!? Where are the explosives?" He stopped and looked critically at his ex wife.

"You want TEENAGERS to blow themselves up to pieces?" Blaineley rolled her eyes "yeah...not happening."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- I can tell this is gonna be a long season working with her. I mean it's for entertainment purposes only! And if a few get hurt, eh it's just who business.

* * *

(Seadogs)

"FIRE!"

A stream of cannons fired broadside, directly hitting the Seadog ship...it's sides being blasted with an array of black, red, and green colored the side of it...hitting several 'Seadogs'

"NO! I'm hit...I'M DYING!" Clark stopped and felt his chest "oh wait...it's paint. Never mind."

"Would you help!?" Eva snapped, pointing one of the sails...as it started to veer towards one of the ships.

Clark yelped and grabbed the rope "got it! Oh this was alot different than I thought...and no wenches."

"SHUT UP!"

Dena sat in the middle of the ship, calmly meditating despite the chaos around her "hmmmm...just ease down...focus your strength."

Seeing this, Andrew frowned "I agree meditation is relaxing but not when WE'RE GETTING SHOT AT!"

"Now Andrew...relax...let the energy flow."

Next to him, ducking underneath an incoming projectile, Emily shouted "no! No stains! Do you know how many diseases can come in paint?"

"Tell them that!" Cody answered as he reloaded another round...but as he tried, a balloon splattered him in the side, tossing him back "I'M HIT!"

Emily saw the stains on the tech geek's form and screamed bloody murder...she ran into Beth, with the pair stumbling.

Beth gasped "OW!"

Lifting her up, Andrew asked "are you..."

"I'm fine!" Beth said curtly, pulling her arm away and going to another cannon.

Andrew frowned as Duncan came up behind him "yo bro, you OK?"

"Fine...don't worry about...GET DOWN!"

Andrew shoved the punk to the floor, with a paint balloon flying over head.

"WHOA! Thanks man."

"Just focus and keep your head on straight."

* * *

**(Confessional Cam) **

Duncan- Huh...and here I thought being a pirate meant getting drunk and laid...and not always in that order.

Emily- (shivering) so much...toxins

Dena- (sits there, serenely praying to herself)

* * *

(Buccaneers)

"WOOO!" Izzy cackled madly as she saw her cannon making contact "BULLSEYE!"

Leanne gasped "Izzy sweetie, that might have hurt him." She stopped to stumble a bit at the rocking waves

"Arg, not had your sea legs yet scalawag?" Izzy hollered, already in the mood and reloading.

"Mah farm doesn't have an lake and we're nowhere near an ocean." Leanne said unsteadily.

Izzy snickered and launched another volley "BANZI BITCHES!"

As another volley hit the ship, in between the two other vessels, a wave started to form from in front.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Justin yelled and ducked, bring Geoff down with him.

Katie gasped "AHH!"

With a thunderous crash, the wave hit the front of all three vessels, lurching them up.

"GAHHHHH!" Laura was thrown back...being caught by Heather.

"Whoa...easy there." Heather put her back down and looked around, seeing Justin lift Geoff back up.

Geoff nodded "thanks for the save bro."

Justin waved it off "now how much farther?"

Jake leaned over the front and pointed "about half way! Oh this is so COOL! We're in the Caribbean!"

"DUCK!"

A form tackled him to the ground as a paintball balloon flew over his head...he looked to see the Goth frowning "pay attention."

"OK OK, I promise."

Gwen stood up, only to see Kelsey just standing still near the mast...ignoring everything around her. She almost looked as if she was in a trance...just staring at the Goth.

Jared then grabbed the fan "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE!? GET TO WORK!"

Kelsey scowled and walked off to the cannons

The jock growled and stormed up "how much farther?"

At the wheel, Kiki shook her head "hey, we'll get there when we get there."

"Well make us go faster!"

Kiki scowled "what's the magic word?"

"NOW!"

Jessie came up "easy there. Look Jared right? The winds will be strong enough for us to get there soon enough."

The jock turned to her "I wasn't asking you! Hey, been meaning to ask...how did a hot chick like you go for a dork like Harold?"

"THAT...is none of your business." Jessie said coolly.

Jared just gave a cocky smile "hell, maybe you should ditch that loser-"

The woman scowled, cutting him off "do NOT finish...that sentence."

From a sail, Geoff frowned "hey bro, chillax."

"Whatever." Jared muttered as he went to a cannon with a sadistic smile.

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)  
**

Jared- (palms face) Great...I'm stuck on a team full of incompetent morons.

Kelsey- Not...quite...yet. But...soon (giggles insanely)

Izzy- WE MUST RETRIEVE BOOTY!

Geoff- Oh man, paint ball BALLONS flying everywhere! ? Man...good thing that Justin guy had my back.

Leanne- (holding stomach) Oh mah...ah hate boats.

* * *

(Dutchmen)

The island was rapidly coming into view as a cold wind came across...blown from another set up fan on a rock bed that the ships barely avoided.

Talia stood at the front, looking around "come on...come on..."

Steering the wheel, Trent raised an eyebrow "Talia, what are you looking for?"

"Mermaids, sea ghosts, anything. We are named after DAVEY JONES...he's a legend." Talia smiled excitedly.

Trent couldn't help but smirk at her enthusiasm, but noticed Tyler aggressively shooting at the boats with a scowl.

"Um...Ty-"

"NOT. Now."

CRASH!

One volley landed on the mast, startling Lindsay "AHH! CODY PROTECT ME!"

"He's...not on this boat here hun." Leshawna stated, holding a rope down for the sails.

"...Oh...right...sorry!" Lindsay chirped.

"AHHHHH!" Lenny ran by the two, startling them "DUCK! COVER! RETREAT! IF WE SINK, THEY'LL FIND US! THE MAN WILL DROWN US LIKE RATS!"

Marcus looked up from fiddling with the cannon near him "Lenny!"

The oddball stopped and looked casually "hmmm?"

"Just...help Leshawna."

Oswald rushed up to help "I GOT IT!"

The ghetto girl was taken aback, seeing the boy was shown to not be the most active tourist.

Watching this, Sara raised an eyebrow, holding the other rope leveling the sails. She looked next to her to see the slimmed down Sadie, waving at Oswald.

"Sadie...aren't you helping?

"Oh, don't worry. I think you got things under control." Seeing the look, Sadie frowned "what? This new form CANNOT get damaged by those balloons by any means! I worked WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY to hard for this."

Sara stared for another moment, then looked back ahead as they saw the island...about to make landfall.

Meanwhile, Marcus was kneeling before one of the cannons muttering to himself "and a slight twinge here...and screw there...and..NOW!"

Standing up...he stepped back "OK...NOW!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOM!

A thunderous roar from the cannon rang out...with the balloons now going so fast they actively made holes in the Seadogs ships...with Duncan heard yelling "HOLY SHIT!"

Unfortunately, the cannons force was so strong...it FLEW back into the mast, knocking Oswald and Leshawna off their feet.

"OW!" Oswald shouted "aw...knew I should napped."

At this, a few glares were given to Marcus.

"...Whoops."

* * *

**(Confessional Cam)**

Marcus- OK, so I miscalculated the velocity of the projectile. Really, could have happened to anyone.

Sara- (frowning) OK...Sadie's...a little proud of her body to put it mildly.

Tyler- (scowling) I am gonna SHOW them I'm a GREAT athlete! I don't need ANYONE...(he sniffs) NO ONE!

Sadie- (shrugs) What...why do something when you can get a boy to do it for you?

Talia- I am hoping for at least ONE specter...even a mermaid is fine!

* * *

With the incident aboard the Dutchman ship and the Seadogs having a hole...slowly taking on water, the Buccanners were able to reach the island first...however since none of them were capable seamen, the landing was more of a crash.

"AHHHH!" a cumulative yell from the Buccanners as they slammed into the land mass with a loud crash, resting on the sand.

Justin groaned, having been flung off the boat. He spat some sand out "I'm okay...I think anyway."

Shaking her head next to him, Heather sat up "HELLO! Anyone else here?"

There were a few moans around her while a few leaned over the side of the ship, a rope bridge being thrown down the side...first one to come down was Laura. She looked at the fallen forms, helping a dazed Gwen up "OK...he said there are two buried treasure here...let's find them."

"Can't we wait!?" Geoff moaned.

"NAY!" Izzy held a hand up "we must battle...CHARGE!" With that she ran into the small wooded area within, ignoring the other cries.

Leanne stumbled down, looking around "so what now?"

"Run."

The belle blinked at the startled faces "run?"

"Run...RUN NOW!" Kelsey shouted in panic with the rest running away as a shadow descended on the beach.

Leanne turned with a gasp...seeing the descending Dutchmen ship rapidly approaching with it's tilted mast.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS H!

* * *

OH SNAP! 2 BOATS ARE CRASHED AND WRECKED!

Now as always...QUESTIONS!

Will Leanne be alright?

How much has Sadie changed due to Justin's lessons?

Who will get the treasures?

Will Beth get over her grudge?

As always...find out next time on...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ACTION...TOUR!


	7. Yo ho, A Tourist's Life For Me Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the OC's that appear throughout the fic.

Hey everyone

This chapter...is dedicated to a special family member that I have known

The is...for my pet cat Angel, who at the age of 18...passed away.

Yeah...that really hit me hard.

Also...graduation has come on the 18th! So...been busy...ALOT with life...and everything else...SO SO SORRY!

And as of now, here is the challenge's next part and CONCLUSION!

**The Savage Seadogs- Andrew, Beth, Bridgette, Clark, Cody, Courtney, Dena, Duncan, DJ, Ezekiel, Eva, Emily, Felix.**

**The Bloody Buccaneers- Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jake, Jared, Jessie, Justin, Katie, Kelsey, Kiki, Laura, Leanne. **

**Davey Jones Dutchman- Leshawna, Lenny, Lindsay, Marcus, Noah, Oswald, Owen, Raphael, Sadie, Sara, Talia, Trent, Tyler.**

* * *

(Beach)

"Hello...ello... are you alive?"

Blearily opening her eyes...Leanne sat up and glanced around "oh mah..."

The ship was overturned on it's side...with it's crew groaning...except for the camper holding his arm out. Groaning, she took Noah's hand "yes...oh mah, what happened?"

Noah scowled "apparently 'Admiral Lindsay' decided we should make landfall post haste...or something. Anyway, sorry about that."

"Oh no trouble at all sugah." Leanne waved it off "it was a bit startling..."

The bookworm blinked "...you call just almost getting crushed by a poorly built pirate ship simply 'startling?'"

"Well what else can ah call it?"

Noah just stared at her in disbelief

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)  
**

Noah- Where the hell did Chris find these people?

* * *

On the boat, Lindsay blinked "oopsie daisy!"

Raphael stood up and looked overboard, shaking his head.

Throwing down the rope bridge, Tyler hurried down shouting "COME ON! We got to find those treasure chests!"

"Oooof...wait...I...ugh..." Owen had taken a tumble and was woozy on deck from the crash

Leshawna came up "hey hey, don't worry...we got you." She was aided by Sara and Trent who pulled the hefty tourist to his feet.

Sara said gently "maybe we should leave him here...he doesn't look that good."2

Trent nodded "good idea...wait...TYLER HOLD UP!"

"WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!" Tyler took off into the forest without another word.

Lenny went down "well...like he said!"

Talia was next, looking around "but Chris did say there were 2 chests. And the other team isn't here yet..."

Marcus looked to see the Seadogs vessel taking on water from a distance away "...maybe the cannon was a little too powerful."

"You don't say?" Noah stated flatly

By then, a few of the Buccaneers came back to the belle with saying Laura asking worriedly "are you alright?"

Leanne smiled widely "oh just dandy..."

Kiki came up "well come on...I'm sure those chest's aren't far from here."

"Something tells me we're going to have time." Heather pointed at the sinking ship in the distance, with the hole in the side clearly visable.

At this...the other Dutchman just glanced at the inventor.

Marcus grumbled "I didn't know it was going to be THAT powerful."

Looking around the ship, Sara said "guy's...we have a problem."

"We do?" Leshawna grimaced at this bad news.

"Where's Sadie?"

"Oh man, she must have fallen off!" Oswald looked over the side, while Owen was resting against the broken mast.

Sara looked over "listen, some of us will stay with Owen. I think he took a big blow to his stomach against the rails."

"Yeah...don't...feel...good."

Leshawna nodded "no worries...come on, let's get hunting people!"

* * *

(Seadogs)

"AHHHH! WE'RE TAKING ON WATER! ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!"

DJ was panicking as the ship went down with Duncan snapping "DJ calm the hell down! We'll just swim!"

Ezekiel paled "uhh...I'm not that strong a swimmer."

"What about sharks though?" Cody asked

"SHARKS!?" DJ shouted in terror

Eva shook her head "oh for God's sake..." Before anyone could react, she grabbed DJ and THREW him into the ocean

"EVA!" Andrew shouted "what the...what are you doing?!"

The muscle bound woman glared at him "like I said...no more fucking around and messing around...I am WINNING this." Without another word...Eva jumped off the side into the ocean.

Andrew glared for a moment...then at the others "suppose it's too much to ask for lifeboats?"

"It's Chris." Bridgette answered

"Typical."

Clark put a hand over his eyes "oh I see the headlines now! 'Famous contestants found dying or dead in the ocean! Grievances paid in full while environmentalists protest the polluting of the ocean.'"

"...Clark we're NOT dying!" Andrew snapped

Clark blinked "...what? I'm just adding some drama...for the viewers."

Emily shuddered "so what? We just swim? But the water is cold...and full of salt!"

BOOM!

A puff of smoke enveloped the group suddenly...with Felix yelling "and now...HOCUS KAPOW!"

After a few seconds...he saw the smoke clear with the Seadogs glaring at him.

"...So...guess teleportation didn't work?"

Beth coughed out some smoke "what...ugh...do...you think?"

"Look, we don't have any lifeboats so let's just swim for it." Andrew approached the deck with a few others.

The farmgirl crossed her arms "I'm sure someone will come for us."

"It's Chris." Clark argued "the guy isn't really known for safety standards. Didn't last season you get attacked?"

"What about Blaineley?" Beth answered "she won't let him go to far."

Courtney, for the first time since her arrival on the boat, spoke "I don't think either of you have noticed but we're still SINKING!"

At that...Clark looked around "oh right...knew I was forgetting something."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL** **CAM)**

Eva- (Scowling) What? I meant it. I'm only here now to win and if some people are too wimpy to compete, they shouldn't have been here.

DJ- (spits out water)

Beth- (grumbling) Listening to her boyfriend...(mumbles to herself)

Sadie- (groans) Oh no...all that sea water will mess up my new perfect figure even MORE!

Oswald (dripping wet) WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME WHEN THE SHIP WAS SINKING!?

* * *

(Rainforest)

After fleeing from the crashing Dutchman ship, Jared snapped "well where the hell is it?"

"Patience." Jessie scolded "Chris said they were buried."

The jock scoffed but marched on, brushing back some of the wild forest, with Jessie, Katie, and Geoff behind him.

Geoff shook his head "brah, you need to relax. I mean, come on! We're on an island in the CARIBBEAN!"

"I'll relax when we win, so shut up and start looking!"

Katie shook her head in irritation, but let the comment slide "I just hope Zeke's ok. He's...never been the strongest swimmer."

"I'm sure he's fine." Jessie reassured "but...now where could a chest be? This doesn't seem like that big an island."

A rustling in the bushes was heard with Katie eeping "oh boy..."

Rushing out, Tyler stopped and scowled "oh great...you."

Jared smirked "surprised you haven't tripped over your own two feet."

Tyler growled "shut up! I'm going to find those chests...hell maybe even BOTH of them."

"Your not. Face it, your a screw up!" Jared insulted "seriously, just quit the show before you embarrass yourself any more than you already have."

Then, with a roar, Tyler lunged at the bigger jock. Jared just sidestepped, causing Tyler to hit his head against a tree.

"Moron."

"HEY!" Katie snapped "he always try's his best!"

The bigger jock just ignored her as he went on ahead.

Geoff let out a whistle "sheesh, that guy's a downer. Brah's, listen, I saw what happened to the other boat. I want to check and make sure Bridge is OK if that's cool?"

The two females nodded with Jessie saying simply "understandable."

With a nod, the partier ran off to the beach area, hoping to find his girlfriend.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Jared- (scoffs) How pathetic. He's nothing but a disgrace.

Tyler (with a bruise) I'll show him...show ALL of them...most of all show HER.

Geoff- (palms face) Can we EVER get a damn BREAK on this show?! First Tyler goes nuts, now a ship SINKS...I sure hope Bridgette's OK.

* * *

(Beach)

On a nearby beach...a few figures swam up from the nearby sinking ship, one of whom grunted "wasn't so bad."

"Wasn't so bad? YOU THREW ME OVER THE SHIP!"

"Hey, it worked didn't it?"

Eva had snapped at the heavy somewhat scared camper, who shuddered "well excuse me for being scared!"

The next 2 figures came up...one whom wringed out her blond hair "oh I love the water, but not after jumping a sinking ship."

Next to her, Andrew dryly stated "have to be prepared on this show."

"True."

"UGH!"

The 4 jumped to see a slim figure washing up on shore, collapsing onto the beach.

"SADIE!" DJ yelped and came up to her "SAY SOMETHING!"

The pale teen didn't move, just lying still with her eyes close.

Andrew leaned down and felt her pulse "well...she's not dead. She needs CPR."

Bridgette nodded "Andrew, Ev..." Her voice fell as she saw that the muscled woman had already taken off "great..."

DJ leaned down...but suddenly Sadie shot up "I'm up!"

"AHH! Sadie! You OK?"

"Ugh...were you going to give me CPR?" Sadie scowled, then smiled brightly as she saw Andrew...enjoying the sight of his chest as he talked with Bridgette, mainly about where they should look.

DJ noticed "Sadie...uh...why are you here?"

"Fell out of my ship...as it crashed...ooh...Mama like..."

The gentle giant palmed his face as several more tourists came from the wreckage, Dena coming up first "well...that was a very...exciting experience."

"HELL YEAH!" Clark cheered "BURIED TREASURE! Like the pirates!"

"Where's Eva?" Emily asked, trying to scrub the salt and sand off her feet.

Andrew scowled "don't know. Anyway...let's all split up. 2 per team." He looked at Sadie "are you alright?"

"Oh...yes..."

"Uhhh...alright?"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Sadie- (snaps fingers) Shoot!

DJ- (shakes head) Oh man...someone has to reign in that girl fast.

* * *

(Jungle Area)

"Golly molly, ah already told ya ah'm fine!" Leanne brushed off the hand "ah admit it was startling, but ah'm without a bruise."

Heather nodded "we're just making sure."

"Queenie's right. With that life threatening incident, welcome officially to Total Drama." Laura joked.

Leanne nodded "thank ya'll."

Up ahead, they heard Kiki's voice saying "oh, I so wish I had my device so we can see around."

"That PDA thing?" The former queen bee asked "not sure the water would be helpful."

"Huh...good point."

Laura smiled "so what do you think so far?"

Kiki grinned "AWESOME! We actually got to be in a PIRATE show! I'm hi tech and all, but I love a good bit of action!"

"You'll grow to hate it." Heather said bitterly, remembering her own time on the show.

Laura patted her shoulder comfortingly, with Heather smiling thankfully at her.

Kiki stopped "WAIT! LOOK!"

Underneath a big palm tree in a clearing was a big X...under it was the Goth tourist just looking at it. From nearby, they noticed the newcomer jock, Jared, stomp out of the bushes "finally!"

Heather grinned "NICE!"

"Yeah..." Gwen drawed out

"Gwen?"

"How are we digging this out? Are we just using our hands?"

At that...the Buccaneers paused...with Leanne blinking "well oh mah..."

Laura shrugged "well no time like-GWEN LOOK OUT!"

*CRACK!*

Eva had arrived...

And punched Gwen in the face.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)  
**

Heather- (blinks) Eva...of all people...well crap.

* * *

At another area nearby...Duncan washed onto the shore, spitting out water "well that could have gone better."

Rushing past him, Duncan saw that Courtney had come ashore and just charged into the rainforest, not even bothering to help him up.

Next to him...he saw that the so called 'magician' was patting his wand on the ground "ugh..that was unpleasant."

"Thanks for stating the freaking obvious Houdini."

Next to the 2 boys...the farmgirl straightened her glasses and gasped "guy's...no way..."

Right there...near a rock formation at the front of the forest...was a painted on red X.

"...OH SCORE!" Duncan grinned and went up to the X "So what now?"

Felix stated "we have to dig it out to get the chest's...that's what Chris said at least."

Beth nodded "he's right...we have to dig it out."

Duncan went down on his knees "well...this sucks."

Felix tapped his chin for a moment...then snapped his fingers, rushing to the rock formation "we use these!"

Duncan blinked "rocks? We use ROCKS to dig?"

Felix just grinned...then planted a rock into the ground, moving it horizontally across the sand. "old way of digging."

"Nice work!" Beth complimented "now let's dig before anyone else shows up."

Silently watching from the bushes...Raphael held up his hand to the others hiding with him...all three a good ways from him.

Noah frowned "so we just wait?"

Leshawna smirked "heck yeah. No offense to my Baby Boy digging, but all's fair and love in war."

Next to her, Lenny twitched "you sure he's not an agent."

"No...he's...uh...not." Leshawna looked strangely at the oddball "we promised not to hold back in these challenges. He hate's it when I 'take it easy' on him."

Noah glared at her "that's my girlfriend there to you know."

"I know that, but you want to win or not?"

At that mention, he looked back at the sight, grimacing.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Noah- (palms face, looking stressed)

Lenny- (scowls) I KNOW an agent working for the MAN is here, I KNOW there is and I swear I shall find them!

Leshawna- (rolls eyes) Sheesh, that boy is 5 kinds of crazy and this is from a girl who was on the same team as IZZY!

Raphael- (shuffling a deck of cards casually)

* * *

(Jungle Hill)

At the top of a small hill...Jake looked around, yelling "HELLO! HELLO!" He listened and heard his echo "ooooh ha ha!"

Justin came up "Jake, we have to find those chests."

"BUT IT'S AWESOME! LOOK AT THE PLACE!"

The model chucked "noted, it is pretty cool."

Looking around wildly, one of the new tourists was muttering "where...where...Trent...MY Trent?"

Watching this...the two stopped and looked weirdly at this "Uh...sorry?"

Justin shrugged, but the two stopped after they heard a struggle nearby.

"What the?"

Hearing this, Kelsey gasped "maybe Trent's in trouble! I'm COMING TRENTY!" She charged off with the Buccaneers looking at each other nervously, then raced off following her

After going through some brush, the first thing they noticed was an X painted onto the ground...but the struggle was the sound and sight of a group of females restraining a single female. Even with all the females, it was a hard time restraining her.

"EVA! WHAT THE HELL?!" Heather snapped, holding one of the female's arms.

Eva just struggled and growled while Gwen rubbed her eye, growing black from the punch.

"WHAT!? It's a challenge!"

Seeing this, Kelsey just bursted into laughter at the sight of the Goth getting punched. Jared, although a Buccaneer, was also laughing at the violence.

Gwen snarled, but before anyone could react, a RIP filled the air.

Justin had taken his shirt off, revealing his body to the females.

At this...the majority dropped and stared while Laura, being a lesbian, stared flatly "yeah no thanks..."

The model smirked "well it works. Come on! You and Jake dig it out while she's distracted!"

"Digging, digging, digging..."

She noticed that the prankster was digging rapidly in the sand and dirt, almost like a dog.

"Oh no you DON'T!"

With that, the two exchanged playful glares as they dug at a rapid pace.

After a few minutes of non stop digging...the wooden classic treasure chest was revealed.

From the shore on their boat, the infamous host shouted through a megaphone "ATTENTION! TO GET THE IMMUNITY FOR YOURSELF AS WELL AS YOUR TEAM YOU HAVE TO OPEN THE CHEST AND MAKE PHYSICAL CONTACT WITH THE BOOTY WITHIN!"

"HA HA! YOU SAID BOOTY AGAIN!" Jake chuckled and rushed up to the chest "come on Laura, let's...GAH!"

Eva, at the mere IDEA of losing, broke from her trance and GRABBED the prankster "NO YOU DON'T!"

But Jared, obviously unaffected by the model, grabbed the woman. Unconcerned with the prankster, but more out of desire to win, he snarled "OH NO YOU DON'T MONKEY GIRL! Roth, open the damn thing!"

The painter rolled her eyes, but as she opened the chest, the jock, prankster, and Iron Woman were all tackled by an ENRAGED Tyler.

"YOU BASTARD!"

The 4 were all sent flying...with the chest stumbling over. The coin fell out...landing in a tourist's hands...one who dived out from the bushes and caught it.

Lying on the ground...Lindsay gasped "OOOOH shinny!"

"WITH THAT CATCH...ONE TEAM HAS GOTTEN IMMUNITY! TO THE LAST TWO TEAMS, PICK UP THE PACE!"

At this...the rest stared in shock with Justin blinking in shock, putting his shirt on, seeing as how Eva was not effected any longer "Lindsay?!"

"Hiiiii...Tyrone met up with me and asked me to hide. Have you seen Cody?"

"Uh...no...no I have not."

Eva snapped "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING! THE BLOND RETARD WON!?"

Lindsay eeped while Gwen snapped "OH YOU LITTLE..."

Chris cut in from his boat "HEY IF YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING...THE OTHER CHEST IS JUST ABOUT DUG UP!"

Eva just gave a dark look at Tyler, Lindsay, and Gwen...before storming off.

Lindsay rushed up to Gwen with a hug "OMG! Gwenie, are you OK?"

Gwen rubbed her eye "I'm fine Linds."

Kelsey muttered "unfortunately."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Then...Jake asked the question they all were wondering "what's gotten into Eva?!"

Jared scoffed "I don't know and to be honest, I don't care."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)  
**

Eva- (just growling)

Lindsay- (rubs her arms with a hurt look) I'm not..._that_...am I?

Leanne- (rubbing her eyes) Oh mah...whateva happened? I was so...lost.

Gwen- (with a black eye) OK she's IN for it!

Jake- (spits out dirt) YUCK!

Chris- Oh noticed I said a team...BUT I NEVER SAID WHICH ONE HA HA HA!

* * *

(Beach)

After a few minutes of pushing the sand back...they got their first hint of a chest when they hit a buried item with a THUNK!

Beth grinned and threw her stone away "let's grab it!"

Duncan scoffed "this is almost too easy."

"Don't say THAT!"

At that tone, the punk turned to see Bridgette and Cody walking up to them, noticing the hole.

The tech geek smiled his buck toothed smile "wow, not bad!" He started to do an air guitar, but Duncan stopped him with a glare.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry, force of habit."

By then...the chest was just about dug out...but before they could, it was grabbed by the back with a voice shouting "NOW!"

The chest was pulled into the brush, Duncan immediately chasing after it shouting "OH NO YA DON'T BEAUTIFUL!"

Duncan lept onto the chest, but he came face to face with the hooded tourist. Raphael glared at him annoyedly until the punk got off slowly with Cody bumping into him, trying to catch up.

They all scrambled to open the chest with all kinds of hands grasping.

"YOUR GETTING THIS OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"THEY'LL SEE MY STRENGTH!"

Noah grabbed one side of the chest, panting with exertion.

Beth scolded "NOAH!"

"Hey, like Leshawna said, all's fair in love and war!"

Cody, not having much upper body strength as well, struggled, but as he flailed his arms he accidentally smacked a nearby Leshawna in the jaw.

Felix gasped "CODY!"

"Oh shit! Sorry Leshawna!"

Duncan turned fiercely "oh your GONNA be sorry you skinny little..."

*FLASH!*

A bright white light engulfed all the group, blinding them. Standing there was Clark, holding his surprisingly still dry camera at them. Next to him, Dena was standing, looking serenely at the sight.

Leshawna blinked the flash away, rubbing her still aching jaw "How...long have you two been standing there?"

Clark shrugged "you seemed to be handling yourselves alright and got some GREAT pics."

Dena frowned at the reporter, but still nodded "and as stated, I am not much a fan for violence."

"HAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHHA!"

Out of the bushes, a small hand GRABBED the coin fallen from the chest with a massive grin on her features...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"IZZY!?" The cry was unanimous.

The redhead child, who had vanished into the woods at the beginning of the challenge, held up the gold coin "I GOT IT!"

"WITH THAT...THE DUTCHMAN AND THE BUCCANEERS GAIN IMMUNITY! SEADOGS...GUESS YOU ALL REALLY SUNK CAUSE ONE OF YOU IS HEADING STRAIGHT DOWN THE PIT TO LOSERVILLE!"

At that, there was a loud roar of outrage in the distance.

"What...the hell?" Lenny blinked "it's not the MAN is it?"

Cody grimaced "I don't think we ought to know."

* * *

I wanted to get a chapter OUT THERE soon so the Ceremony will be next chapter.

So...what do you think?

Like?

Hate?

Neutral?

Are My OC's good?

Anyway...HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

What has gotten into Eva?

For that matter, what has gotten into Tyler?

Who will be eliminated?

Will an attempt be made by one of the villains?

And...will we be any closer to just WHO attacked Harold?

Find out next time on...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ACTION...TOUR!


End file.
